


Смерть в Опере

by magicentropia, Santia



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicentropia/pseuds/magicentropia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Шерлок Холмс и доктор Уотсон расследуют убийство прима-балерины в оперном театре, когда выясняется, что за этим убийством стоит нечто куда более серьёзное...





	1. Трагедия Жизели

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была случайно удалена, перевыкладывается

В заметках о прошлых делах моего друга Шерлока Холмса я упоминал случаи, когда ему приходилось покидать Англию и вести расследование на континенте. В своей профессии он был знаком со многими коллегами из Франции, Германии и даже России, с некоторыми состоял в постоянной переписке, особенно когда дело касалось очередного громкого преступления. Однако каждый раз он стремился скорее вернуться на дорогую его сердцу Бейкер-стрит. Холмс не был лондонцем по рождению, но любил город всей душой, поражая знанием его улиц и улочек не только меня. И всё же, одно из самых загадочных дел, в котором имел честь участвовать и ваш покорный слуга, развернулось не в Лондоне и даже не в Англии.

В сентябре 1890-го года Холмс отправился в Париж, чтобы расследовать похищение маркиза де Брольи. К сожалению, я связан клятвой, не позволяющей открыть публике обстоятельства этого в дела, поскольку скандальные подробности даже сейчас могут бросить тень на многие знатные семейства Франции. Из уважения к их невинным представителям и полиция, и мой друг приняли решение сохранить всё в тайне. Скажу лишь, что маркиз вернулся к своим близким в полном здравии. Увы, этого нельзя было сказать о Холмсе. Как всегда, он отдал расследованию все свои физические и душевные силы, закончив его, в итоге, с тяжёлым нервным расстройством. Французские врачи приговорили его к двум неделям покоя, и, как ни противно было это деятельной натуре Шерлока Холмса, он был вынужден подчиниться.

К тому времени я уже два года как съехал с квартиры на Бейкер-стрит — после нашей свадьбы с Мэри, урождённой Морстен — и вёл размеренную жизнь практикующего врача, хотя мы часто виделись с Холмсом, и наша дружба становилась только крепче. Время от времени я прерывал свою практику, оставляя приём пациентов и визиты помощнику, и вновь, как когда-то, присоединялся к моему другу в его работе. Мэри не возражала против этого — как и я, она питала к Холмсу самые глубокие и тёплые чувства искреннего уважения и благодарности. Более того, именно она предложила мне присоединиться к Холмсу в Париже, когда мы получили телеграмму о его состоянии.

— В самом деле, кто сможет обеспечить ему медицинский надзор лучше, чем ты? — улыбнулась мне жена, и я в очередной раз возблагодарил небеса, пославшие мне Мэри.

Итак, утром следующего дня я уже садился в поезд, которому предстояло доставить меня от вокзала Виктория в Дувр, затем — в Кале, а потом и в Париж. Благодаря прошлой военной службе я побывал в отдалённых экзотических странах, куда распространялись владения её Величества, но по выходу в отставку мои путешествия ограничивались британскими островами в компании Холмса, когда я сопровождал его в расследованиях за пределами Лондона. Что же касается наших соседей по ту сторону Ла-Манша, туда я ехал впервые, в глубине души пытаясь унять нервозность из-за состояния Холмса.

К счастью, мои опасения развеялись уже вечером, когда я прибыл в Париж: я с первого же взгляда понял, что его телесные страдания вовсе не так жестоки, как я мог бы предположить из присланной телеграммы, и что скука явно терзает его куда сильнее.

— А вот и вы, Уотсон! — с радостью воскликнул он, когда я вошёл в кабинет. — Здравствуйте, друг мой!

После обмена приветствиями Холмс усадил меня в кресло и повелел рассказать во всех подробностях, как поживает преступный мир Лондона и как преуспевают в борьбе с ним Скотланд-Ярд и инспектор Лестрейд лично. Признаться, я продолжал следить за этими событиями, особое внимание уделяя тем, распутыванием которых занимался мой друг.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Холмс, — попытался возразить я. — Подобные рассказы вряд ли будут полезны вашему здоровью.

— Глупости, Уотсон! — заверил он меня, и в его серых глазах я заметил знакомый блеск. — Вам ли не знать, как тоскует мой разум без сложных загадок? Скорее больным сделает меня безделье, чем новые упражнения для ума.

Тогда я оценил состояние Холмса удовлетворительным и, призвав на помощь весь свой такт, приступил.

— Иными словами, Лондон так же скучен, как и Париж, — с некоторой грустью произнес он, когда я завершил свой рассказ.

— Возможно, это знак свыше, что вам можно посвятить некоторое время заботе о своём самочувствии, — намекнул я с улыбкой.

— Вы правы, Уотсон, — вздохнул мой друг. — Вижу, что вы ещё не ужинали. В таком случае, приглашаю вас присоединиться ко мне. Франция имеет неоспоримое достоинство — свою кухню, которую нам вряд ли удастся оценить в полной мере дома.

Я задержался в Париже на несколько дней, чтобы позаботиться о Холмсе. К счастью, его от природы крепкий организм быстро восстанавливался, и через день после приезда я разрешил пациенту прогулку по городу, рассудив, что свежий воздух (в этом отношении я, скрепя сердце, был вынужден признать превосходство французской столицы над Лондоном) пойдёт ему на пользу.

Сентябрь в Париже выдался тёплым и солнечным. Мы неторопливо прогуливались по Елисейским полям, любуясь великолепными садами и изящными павильонами, дегустировали превосходный кофе на террасе кафе, пока мимо нас спешили по своим делам или просто прогуливались французы.

Над всеми прочими зданиями возвышалась выкрашенная в бронзовый цвет железная башня, творение рук инженера Эйфеля, оставшаяся в Париже после прошедшей годом ранее Всемирной выставки. Она же расколола парижан на два лагеря — тех, кто гордился самым высоким в мире творением человеческих рук, воплощавшим сам дух Прогресса, и тех, кто предпочитал менять привычные маршруты, лишь бы пройти там, где эта башня не видна.

Однажды мы заглянули в кафе «Вольпини», где собирались молодые художники. Их работы казались примитивными, точно детские рисунки, но когда я начинал рассматривать их, они поражали ощущением жизни и энергии. Я не мог представить ничего подобного в Лондоне. Мы, англичане, консервативны по своей природе, в то время как французы казались детьми, жаждущими всего нового — впечатлений, событий, искусства… игрушек. И подобно детям, они без сожаления ломали и выбрасывали надоевшие игрушки. Сто лет прошло с первой революции, когда разъярённый народ казнил своих королей, — и за эти сто лет они успели построить новую империю при Бонапарте, свергнуть его и вернуть на трон Бурбонов, затем провозгласить вторую республику, снова вернуться к империи — и опять от неё отказаться. Сейчас, как заметил Холмс, французы установили уже третью республику, и один господь ведает, остановятся ли они на этой цифре.

Моя голова шла кругом.

Что же касается Холмса, то он демонстрировал явные признаки выздоровления, что очень радовало меня как врача. Он отлично владел французским языком (во всяком случае, намного лучше меня), без малейших сложностей общаясь с парижанами и выступая в качестве переводчика, когда я испытывал сложности во время бесед.

— А не сходить ли нам в Оперу, Уотсон? — спросил он как-то. — Сегодня вечером дают «Жизель».

Как я уже упоминал в своих заметках, мой друг был большим поклонником музыки и заядлым театралом, хотя его вкусы в искусстве не поражали утончённостью.

— Это ведь балет? — уточнил я. — Разве вы любите балет?

— Обычно я предпочитаю симфоническую музыку и вокальные экзерсисы, — посмеиваясь, ответил Холмс. — Но мне показалось, что столь классическая вещь, как «Жизель», просто необходима вам, чтобы привести в порядок расстроенные Парижем чувства и привычки. Бог мой, вы ведь даже перестали заправлять платок за обшлаг рукава — воистину, случилось потрясение основ!

Новые парижские знакомые Холмса были просто счастливы предоставить ему билеты на лучшие места в ложе, и вечером того же дня мы, облачённые соответствующе, вышли из наёмного экипажа, чтобы войти в фойе Гранд Опера и смешаться с толпой зрителей.

Ярчайшей звездой балетной труппы театра была Анна Покровская, русская балерина, выпускница Императорского театрального училища в Санкт-Петербурге, чьи прекрасное лицо и грациозная фигура украшали собой многочисленные афиши у входа. Она была молода, ей совсем недавно исполнилось двадцать четыре года, но невероятный талант и редкостное трудолюбие сделали её ярчайшим из бриллиантов труппы. Она танцевала главные роли в Мариинском театре, заставляя критиков заходиться от восторга, а зрителей занимать все места в зале, затем её пригласили в Париж, и этот утончённый и искушённый в искусствах город пал к ногам русской балерины. Признаться, я никогда не был большим поклонником балета, однако сейчас меня переполняло одновременно любопытство и предвкушение чего-то необыкновенного.

Мы заняли свои места, и я с интересом осмотрел огромный зрительный зал: мрамор и золото, бордовый бархат сидений, полированное дерево, и над всем этим — огромную сверкающую люстру, точно массивный айсберг из хрусталя и золота. Со своего места я мог видеть оркестровую яму, где музыканты расставляли свои инструменты, раскрывали ноты и готовились приступить к своей работе по мановению дирижёрской палочки. Я хорошо слышал перебор струн арфы, высокие прозрачные ноты скрипок, тонкие трели флейт и мерные гулкие удары барабанов.

Зал был полон, от партера и до галерки, и лишь только одна ложа пустовала, очевидно, ожидая припозднившихся зрителей. Я хотел обратить на это внимание Холмса, но в этот миг оркестр грянул, Холмс подался вперёд, опершись на барьер ложи, а мне не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как устроиться поудобнее и обратить взгляд на сцену.

Главная героиня в исполнении Анны Покровской появилась на сцене, и с первого же её па, с первого жеста и взгляда по залу пронесся восторженный вздох признания.

Она была довольно высока ростом и невероятно изящна — тонкая и гибкая, с лёгкими воздушными движениями. Её кожа была белой, как мрамор, а тщательно уложенные светлые волосы, отливающие в сценическом освещении золотистым, обрамляли лицо, достойное вдохновить Фидия. Но даже не красота была её главным достоинством, а идеальная точность, и в то же время — чувственность каждого движения вместе с незаурядным артистическим даром. Когда она закончила свой танец, зал взорвался аплодисментами, и я сам, почти не отдавая себе отчета, вскочил на ноги.

В антракте мы вышли в фойе, где толпились поклонники Анны Покровской. Даже моего слабого знания французского хватало, чтобы разобрать слова восторга, доносящиеся со всех сторон. При этом, восхищались не только мужчины, не меньшей доли комплиментов балерина удостаивалась и от женщин — словно бы она затрагивала своим искусством какие-то струны в любой душе. Даже простая публика, занимавшая галерки, не сдерживала своих грубоватых, но искренних похвал.

— Она прекрасна, Холмс, — признался я. — Настоящий ангел во плоти.

— Да, Уотсон, — кивнул он. — К сожалению, ангелам не так просто на бренной земле.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — я старался быть спокоен, однако слова моего друга почему-то заставили моё сердце сжаться. — Каким чудовищем нужно быть, чтобы навредить этому удивительному созданию?

— Мы с вами видели немало чудовищ, Уотсон, — покачал головой Холмс. — Некоторые были так похожи на людей, что никто не догадывался об их истинной натуре. Не обращайте внимания, кажется, искусство делает меня сентиментальным и заставляет воспринимать судьбу Жизель слишком близко к сердцу. Вы ведь знаете, что эта героиня обречена?

Мы вернулись в зал к началу второго акта. Однако оркестр почему-то медлил.

Наконец, дирижёр взмахнул палочкой, занавес поднялся, и среди декораций появился пожилой мужчина во фраке.

— Дамы и господа! — обратился он к зрителям. — К огромному сожалению, мадемуазель Анна Покровская не сможет продолжить выступление. Дирекция приносит свои глубочайшие извинения. Деньги за билеты будут возвращены вам немедленно.

Он поклонился и степенным шагом покинул сцену, оставляя в зале онемевшую публику.

— Что происходит, Холмс? — воскликнул я.

— Я не знаю, — покачал он головой. — Но боюсь, случилось нечто…

В двери ложи постучали, и Холмс открыл. На пороге стоял незнакомый нам мужчина средних лет с небольшой проседью в тёмных волосах.

— Месье Шерлок Холмс? — обратился он к нам по-французски и поклонился. — Меня зовут Гайар, я директор Гранд-Опера. Покорнейше прошу извинить меня за вторжение.

— Что случилось? — так же по-французски ответил Холмс.

— Это дело крайней важности и абсолютно конфиденциально, — тихо произнес директор.

— Хорошо, я иду.

— Ваш друг… — он одарил меня подозрительным взглядом.

— Доктор Уотсон, я доверяю ему так же, как себе, — решительно ответил Холмс. — Ведите нас.

Следуя за директором, мы вошли в неприметную дверь, спустились по лестнице и вышли в другой коридор. Я понял, что нас привели за кулисы.

— Сюда.

Он указал на другой коридор, заканчивающийся красиво отделанной дверью, возле которой, подобно суровому стражу на карауле, застыл высокий крепкий человек в ливрее, а у стены сидела на корточках светловолосая девушка в сером платье. Лица её я не видел — она спрятала его в ладонях, а хрупкие её плечи содрогались от беззвучных рыданий. Рядом с ней сидела и приобнимала, пытаясь успокоить, вторая девушка, в лёгком белом платье балерины, такая же худенькая, но смуглая и с тёмными волосами. Я шагнул к ним, намереваясь помочь, но директор коснулся моего плеча, останавливая, и указал на дверь.

— Пропусти нас, Жером, — сказал он, и стражник посторонился.

Холмс толкнул дверь и заглянул внутрь первым, я последовал за ним, но не смог сделать и шага — то, что открылось взору моего друга, заставило его замереть на месте, преградив мне путь.

Мгновение спустя он вздохнул и вошёл в комнату, оказавшуюся роскошной гримуборной. Отделанная в светлых тонах, она создавала ощущение уюта и покоя, изящная мебель демонстрировала тонкий вкус хозяйки, на туалетном столике среди баночек, флакончиков и шпилек ярко переливались камни в украшениях — я не мог определить сразу, настоящие ли они были, или же имитация для сценического костюма.

Хозяйка тоже была в гримерной, она распростёрлась на полу, точно сбитая выстрелом птица, в окружении рассыпавшихся бледных роз. На её прекрасном лице застыло выражение безмерного удивления, невидящий взгляд прозрачно-голубых глаз смотрел словно сквозь нас в бесконечность, а шёлк цвета слоновой кости, из которого был пошит её пеньюар, портило небольшое ярко-красное пятно вокруг торчащей из-под левой груди рукоятки ножа.

Анна Покровская была мертва.


	2. Необычные клиенты

Несмотря на вполне объяснимое желание директора театра скрыть эту ужасную трагедию от публики, Холмс настоял, чтобы тот обратился в полицию, справедливо полагая убийство слишком серьёзным происшествием. Буквально через четверть часа здание Гранд Опера наводнили местные полисмены, тотчас же приступившие к своей работе. К их чести, должен отметить, они сразу продемонстрировали сноровку. Но прежде чем они прибыли, Холмс позаботился о том, чтобы осмотреть и сохранить в неприкосновенности место преступления, а также опросить некоторых возможных свидетелей. Насколько я мог судить по моему поверхностному осмотру, балерину убили одним точным ударом, прямо в сердце. Крови было немного, должно быть, лезвие ножа узкое, хотя извлекать его мы, конечно же, не стали, оставив это полиции.

Тело обнаружила юная хористка, ей не было ещё и восемнадцати лет, мисс Кристина Дааэ. Именно она была той светловолосой девушкой, плачущей у дверей гримерной, — это открытие стало жестоким потрясением для её натуры. Но хотя сейчас её глаза были красны от слёз, а лицо очень бледно, она собралась с силами, чтобы ответить на вопросы полиции.

Здесь и далее я буду пересказывать содержание разговоров со слов Шерлока Холмса, так как мои знания французского, в чём я уже признавался ранее, весьма далеки от совершенства, и в беседах я улавливал лишь общий смысл, но не детали.

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, — представился мой друг. — Прошу вас, расскажите о том, что вы видели, мадемуазель Дааэ.

— Я хотела заглянуть к Анне в антракте и сказать, как великолепно она танцевала, — очень тихо ответила девушка. — После спектакля там собираются поклонники, но в перерыве мы, хористки, умеем незаметно проскользнуть за кулисами. Я постучалась, но мне никто не ответил, зато дверь гримуборной скрипнула и чуть открылась. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Сама не знаю, почему я решилась заглянуть внутрь. И увидела Анну на полу. Сначала я подумала, что ей стало дурно, бросилась к ней. А потом поняла, что она… умерла.

Девушка не сдержала слёз, и моё сердце вновь сжалось — и от жалости к этой юной мисс, и от осознания страшной потери — в мире стало меньше прекрасного.

— Простите меня, мадемуазель Дааэ, что я вынужден буду задать вам ещё несколько вопросов, — мягко обратился к ней Холмс, — но ваши свидетельства имеют огромное значение. Вы к чему-нибудь прикасались в этой комнате?

Мисс Дааэ вытерла слёзы и решительно подняла подбородок, восхитив меня своим мужеством.

— Я готова отвечать, месье. Нет, я ничего не трогала. Я очень испугалась и сразу же выбежала, чтобы позвать на помощь.

— Вы видели цветы на полу?

— Да, сначала я подумала, что они выпали из корзины, но её не было. Наверное, это рассыпался букет. Кто мог поднять руку на Анну? Должно быть, настоящий монстр.

Я вздрогнул при этих словах: мисс Дааэ почти повторила мои собственные слова.

— Вы никого не видели рядом с гримуборной?

— По пути мне встретились несколько работников, но я не придала этому значения, там всегда кто-то есть.

— Вам известны их имена?

Девушка вновь задумалась.

— Один — Шарль Буке, потом Андрэ Дерен и Поль. Увы, я не помню его фамилии, мы всегда обращались друг к другу по имени.

— Вы хорошо знакомы? — поинтересовался Холмс.

— Не больше, чем с другими рабочими. Поль — настройщик музыкальных инструментов, без него в Опере как без рук. Он работал где-то неподалёку, пока мы репетировали, и иногда просто так заглядывал к нам. Он очень любит музыку и балет. Никогда не пропускал репетиций и выступлений Анны.

— Вы называли её по имени, — задумчиво продолжил мой друг. — Вы были подругами?

— Я не смею называть себя её подругой… — девушка на миг умолкла. — Она — прима, я же простая хористка. Но Анна… она была очень добра ко всем. Я думаю, она очень грустила по дому, как и я. Анна иногда беседовала со мной, рассказывала о России. Мне кажется, она была очень одинокой.

— Но ведь у неё были поклонники?

— Множество, — кивнула мисс Дааэ. — Среди них были очень влиятельные господа. Но она, кажется, никого из них не любила.

— А враги? — Холмс иронически улыбнулся. — Актёры театра — натуры эмоциональные и склонные действовать под влиянием страстей. Возможно, не всем по душе было то, что именно Анна Покровская стала примой, и кто-то затаил обиду?

— Я понимаю, о чём вы, — согласилась хористка. — Но Анна была другой. Я не могу представить, как можно было желать ей зла. Она просто танцевала лучше всех на свете.

— Благодарю вас, мадемуазель Дааэ, — Холмс поклонился ей. — Прошу вас, если вдруг вы вспомните что-то, непременно сообщите мне. Любая деталь, какой бы незначительной она ни казалась на первый взгляд, может быть важным ключом.

— Я постараюсь вспомнить, месье Холмс, — пообещала девушка.

К этому времени в театре уже собралась полицейская группа, и мы поспешили к ним. Возглавлял французских коллег нашего Лестрейда инспектор Горон, мужчина лет сорока пяти, высокий, громогласный, деятельный, он словно излучал огромную жизненную силу. И явно гордился своими великолепными пышными усами.

— Месье Шерлок Холмс! — уважительно произнёс он. — Наслышан о ваших расследованиях.

— Как и я о ваших, — улыбнулся в ответ Холмс. — Я следил за делом Гуффэ, которое вы вели в прошлом году, и должен сказать, вы блестяще проявили себя.

— О, это убийство потрясло Париж, — тяжело вздохнув, подтвердил Горон. — Кажется, даже Всемирная выставка привлекла к себе меньше внимания, жаль, нельзя сказать так об этой отвратительной башне, которая уродует собой виды города!

Я улыбнулся про себя, несмотря на эти ужасные обстоятельства.

— Вы уже извлекли орудие убийства? — спросил Холмс.

— Да. — Инспектор поманил полицейского медика и попросил продемонстрировать узкий изящный кинжал, похожий скорее на игрушку, чем на грозное оружие.

— Итальянский стилет, середина восемнадцатого века, — задумчиво произнёс Холмс. — Старинная и, судя по работе, очень дорогая вещь.

— Горничная убитой показала, что этот стилет принадлежал самой мадемуазель Покровской, — сказал Горон. — Она купила его в антикварном магазине на Рю де Валуа несколько дней назад. Какая грустная ирония судьбы в том, что именно этим стилетом и воспользовался её убийца.

Увы, осмотр места преступления мало что дал полиции — в комнате успели побывать слишком многие, и следы убийцы благополучно затерялись среди прочих: поклонников, лакеев, горничных, занимавшихся уборкой, и рабочих, которых вызывали для мелкого ремонта, не говоря уже о самом директоре Гранд-Опера.

— Если убийца схватил нож, принадлежащий своей несчастной жертве, — возможно, его застали врасплох. Скорее всего, это был грабитель, привлечённый украшениями. Для здешних работников они могли стать непреодолимым искушением, — пробормотал я.

— Мой дорогой Уотсон, в этой гипотезе слишком много допущений, — вздохнул Холмс. — Если возможный грабитель — из здешних работников, он должен был знать, когда мисс Покровская на репетиции или на сцене, чтобы проникнуть к ней в гримуборную, не рискуя попасться на глаза или столкнуться с хозяйкой или кем-то из её прислуги. Однако, — он задумчиво склонил голову, — в вашей идее есть и здравое зерно. Убийца, скорее всего, не планировал своё преступление, а действовал под влиянием момента. Но меня беспокоит другое. Эти цветы, разбросанные по полу, которые видела мисс Дааэ и заметил я, перешагнув порог. Откуда они взялись?

— Это проще простого Холмс, — сказал я с удивлением и опаской — неужели блестящий ум Холмса мог споткнуться о столь очевидную вещь? Возможно, как врач я допустил оплошность, слишком рано позволив своему пациенту вернуться к активной жизни. — Взгляните — в этой комнате цветов столько, что хватило бы на целую лавку!

— Я заметил это, друг мой, — ответил он. — Рискну предположить, что всё это — подарки поклонников таланта, в корзинах и вазах. И при всём богатстве оттенков, среди них нет ни одного цветка, подобного розам на полу. Это был отдельный букет, Уотсон. Когда мисс Покровская вернулась в свою гримерную в антракте, при ней не было роз или других цветов, так утверждает горничная, а инспектор Горон любезно позволил мне ознакомиться с её показаниями. Более того, таких роз не было и в комнате, она в этом абсолютно уверена. Затем хозяйка отпустила служанку и велела не беспокоить до конца спектакля. Мисс Дааэ, которая нашла тело, заметила и рассыпанные цветы, а я обратил внимание, что рядом не было ни вазы, ни корзины, откуда они могли бы выпасть, если бы балерина, к примеру, задела её, падая. Мисс Дааэ утверждает, что ни к чему не прикасалась, и я склонен ей поверить. Более того, несколько роз лежали на теле. Словно бы их кто-то бросил… или выронил.

Меня осенило.

— Холмс! — вскричал я. — Анна Покровская отослала горничную, затем в гримуборной появился букет — она ждала кого-то! Возможно, своего убийцу!

— Да, Уотсон, — кивнул мой друг. — Именно об этом я и подумал. Но никто не заметил, как он пришёл, а ведь в театре полным-полно любопытных глаз и ушей!

Полицейские ушли из гримерной, забрав с собой тело балерины — ему предстояли дальнейшие исследования в морге. В других концах театра продолжались допросы, но мы с Холмсом остались совсем одни в пустом коридоре.

— Идёмте, — позвал я. — Мы вряд ли сможем что-то ещё сделать.

Но Холмс, казалось, не расслышал меня. Он прислонился к стене, ссутулившись, полностью уйдя в свои мысли, и я вновь подумал, что тяжёлое расследование и последовавшая за ним болезнь оказали на моего друга воздействие сильнее, чем я предполагал.

— Если бы мы были в Англии и расследовали это убийство в какой-нибудь усадьбе или в замке — я ищу аналогии с роскошью и размерами здешнего здания, — задумчиво произнёс он, — я бы предположил потайной ход.

— Но мы в оперном театре, — пожал я плечами. — Откуда здесь потайные ходы?

— Как ни странно, я кое-что слышал раньше о Гранд-Опера, — ответил он. — Говорили, что в этом театре можно исчезать и снова появляться неожиданно для всех, а также передвигаться, оставаясь невидимым.

Холмс отстранил меня и начал медленно обходить комнату вдоль стен, временами останавливаясь и словно к чему-то прислушиваясь. Наконец, он замер у высокого — выше человеческого роста — зеркала. Его длинные худые пальцы принялись тщательно, дюйм за дюймом, ощупывать раму. Это длилось несколько минут, и я уже собрался напомнить Холмсу, что его здоровье ещё не восстановилось, и что нам стоит вернуться в гостиницу, как вдруг в тишине раздался щелчок, тихий, но он поразил мои напряжённые нервы, как выстрел.

Холмс толкнул зеркало, и оно послушно отодвинулось в сторону, открывая тайный ход.

Признаться, мне никогда ранее не доводилось осматривать театральные подвалы. Предоставив моему другу возможность исследовать всё вокруг с точки зрения потенциального места преступления, сам я с любопытством смотрел по сторонам.

Потайной коридор закончился узкой дверью, за которой шла вниз узкая лестница. Мы спустились по крутым каменным ступенькам и оказались на втором уровне подвалов, там, где вершится театральная магия. Тускло светило несколько ламп, едва разгоняя сумрак. Над нами была сцена, почти скрытая металлическими балками. Почти всё пространство занимали огромные конструкции, столбы, балки, противовесы, благодаря которым передвигались на сцене задники и декорации, воплощая задуманные режиссёром эффекты.

Холмс уверенно шёл вперед, как гончая, взявшая след, а я, признаться, просто старался не упускать его из виду — в этом лабиринте канатов и лебёдок немудрено было заблудиться. Обогнув очередной поворотный механизм с какими-то меловыми значками на боку, мы очутились перед новым коридором и новой лестницей, ведущей вниз, на третий уровень.

Мы шли с осторожностью, чутко прислушиваясь к почти призрачным звукам: кто-то ходил в темноте, что-то передвигал, время от времени раздавались едва различимые голоса.

— Кто там, Холмс? — спросил я шёпотом. — Кто эти люди?

— Вероятно, рабочие сцены, — мой друг пожал плечами, сосредоточенно вглядываясь во тьму, ожидающую нас впереди. — Идёмте, Уотсон. Я надеюсь, ваш револьвер при вас?

— Увы, — ответил я. — Мне и в голову не пришло брать оружие в Оперу.

— Я тоже ничего с собой не взял, — сокрушённо вздохнул Холмс, и мы продолжили путь. Я крепко стискивал набалдашник трости, готовый в любой момент пустить её в ход. Холмс, конечно, мастерски боксировал, но оба мы понимали, что надеяться придётся прежде всего на удачу.

Миновав несколько помещений со сводчатыми потолками и несколько мостков над люками, ведущими в чёрную бездну, мы оказались перед развилкой: два коридора пересекались под прямым углом. Холмс внимательно осмотрел оба и обернулся ко мне.

— Боюсь, друг мой, — сказал он, — я не вижу ни единого намёка на то, какой коридор мог избрать преступник. Я намерен обследовать оба.

Я лишь коротко кивнул, показывая, что Холмс может располагать мной. Сначала мы свернули налево.

Нам открылось большое помещение с такими же, как и везде в подвалах, высокими потолками. Помещение было заставлено огромными дощатыми ящиками с надписями на стенках — римские цифры, непонятные обрывки слов.

— Здесь хранится реквизит, — пояснил Холмс, увидев, как я тщетно пытаюсь разобрать одну из надписей.

Вдоль стен располагались театральные задники и комплекты декораций, чуть поодаль я разглядел огромную деревянную статую... Странно — здесь отсутствовал запах пыли, досок и запустения, обычно сопровождающий такие хранилища.

— Ага! — сказал Холмс, забыв приглушить голос, и эхо отразилось от стен. Он скрылся между двумя большими задниками, я последовал за ним, как никогда ранее сожалея, что при мне нет оружия.

Холмс остановился и указал рукой на каменный пол. Едва прикрытая обрывком холста, в нем зияла аккуратная дыра. Я присел на корточки и посветил в неё одолженным у Холмса фонарем.

— Чёрт побери, ничего не видно! — воскликнул я. Холмс подобрал с пола камешек и бросил в люк. Мы прислушались. Судя по звуку, было не очень глубоко.

— Рискнём, Уотсон? — спросил Холмс, и его глаза зажглись азартным огнём. Мне были знакомы и этот блеск, и румянец, и нетерпеливое движение бровью. Мой друг находился в том состоянии напряжения, которое, как правило, предшествовало блестящему разрешению очередной загадки. Я вздохнул и принялся стаскивать с себя пиджак.

— Я пойду первым, — сказал Холмс. Ухватившись руками за края люка, он спустил в пустоту ноги, подтянулся и повис на руках, примеряясь к прыжку, и затем спрыгнул. Я спустил вниз руку, протягивая ему фонарь, и последовал за другом.

Мы стояли спиной к спине, прислушиваясь. Но нас окружала мёртвая тишина, в которой отчетливо слышалось только наше дыхание. Ещё мне показалось, что я слышу стук собственного сердца. Холмс поднял фонарь, в его свете мы увидели впереди высокое дерево. Его ветви поднимались к верху, а ствол был необычайно толстым.

Я хотел было подойти к дереву, но почувствовал что-то под ногами и нагнулся посмотреть. На полу лежала длинная веревка с петлей на конце. Повиновавшись внезапному импульсу, я подобрал её, скрутил и сунул за пазуху.

— Уотсон! — услышал я голос друга. Холмс был необычайно взволнован.

Я поспешил к нему. За деревом была стена, не просто стена — зеркало, от пола до потолка. Обернувшись и осмотревшись по сторонам, мы поняли, что окружены множеством собственных отражений: вся комната была зеркальной, и не единого признака двери. В одном из шести углов и стояло дерево, на поверку оказавшееся железным.

— Я полагаю, Холмс, нам надо поскорее выбираться отсюда, — сказал я, вдруг испытав нечто, похожее на страх, да-да, страх, я признаю это. Мне показалось, что мы угодили в ловушку, поскольку вряд ли это странное место могло служить нуждам театра — намного более оно напоминало некое хитроумное изобретение извращённого и враждебного разума. — Давайте я подсажу вас, и вы попробуете ухватиться за край люка.

Холмс кивнул.

Но прежде, чем я что-либо успел предпринять, в комнате раздался голос:

— Bienvenue dans mon opéra!

Голос, принадлежавший, без сомнений, мужчине, звучал, казалось, отовсюду.

— Кто вы? — спросил Холмс по-французски. — Что вам нужно?

— Я полагаю, — ответил невидимый голос, медленно, так что и я понимал его речь, — вы не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы, месье Шерлок Холмс.

— Что здесь происходит, Холмс? — спросил я.

— Если бы я знал, — тихо ответил мой друг. — Где мы? — спросил он у голоса.

— В конголезском лесу, — услышали мы смешок. Я сжал кулаки. Кто бы ни был говорящий — он явно не испытывал уважения ни к Холмсу, о котором очевидно слышал, ни к английским джентльменам вообще.

Стало светлее, но откуда исходит это свечение, разогнавшее тьму, было неясно. Дерево, многократно отражённое в окружающих нас зеркалах, превратилось в иллюзию целого леса, железного леса из северных легенд, в котором заблудились два случайных путника.

Однако вместо холода, я мог поклясться, от стен исходило тепло.

— Что вам угодно, месье? — раздельно и твёрдо спросил Холмс. О, мой друг умел ставить на место преступников Лондона так, что те, устыдившись, добровольно сдавались в руки полиции.

— Мне угодно сделать вам предложение. Я желаю, чтобы вы расследовали убийство мадемуазель Анны. К сожалению, я… был некоторым образом занят, поэтому не смог ни защитить её, ни наказать преступника. Бедняжка не заслужила такой участи. Она была талантлива и недурна на сцене, у русских есть та страсть и самоотдача, которых недостаёт француженкам, несмотря на то, что именно француженки кичатся раскрепощённостью и свободой нравов…

— Вы сказали — наказать преступника. Значит, вы знаете, кто он? — спросил Холмс. Как обычно, он улавливал самое главное.

— Нет, месье. Я же сказал — я был занят. Я не видел, кто убил мадемуазель Анну.

— Если вы обращаетесь ко мне с подобной просьбой, значит, вы не доверяете полиции?

— Полиция! Ха! — в голосе послышалось презрение. — Они не видят того, что творится у них под носом.

— Как, например, потайной ход? — спросил Холмс. Я посмотрел на него и отметил, что мой друг слегка улыбался. Человек, слабо знакомый с этим великим сыщиком, назвал бы подобную улыбку светской, для меня же не остались незамеченными ни напряжённый взгляд, ни поза готового к прыжку зверя. Вне всякого сомнения, в голове Холмса шла напряжённая мыслительная работа.

— Как, например, потайной ход, — покладисто согласился голос, и в нём снова отчётливо прозвучала насмешка. — Мне понравилось, как быстро вы его обнаружили, месье.

— Вы понимаете, сударь, что я должен сообщить о нём полиции?

— Полагаю, что так, — сказал голос после некоторой паузы. — Это будет законопослушно. Но, со своей стороны должен предупредить, что полиция ничего не найдёт. Я намерен позаботиться о том, чтобы мой театр не стал проходным двором.

— Скажите, месье, почему вы решились обратиться лично? Ведь я уже начал своё расследование и намерен довести его до конца. Поверьте, нет нужды в театральных эффектах.

— Я не был уверен в этом.

— Вы плохо знаете мистера Шерлока Холмса, — сказал я по-английски.

— Мой друг Уотсон сказал… — начал Холмс переводить, но голос перебил его:

— Итак, вы берётесь за дело, месье?

— Да. Моя совесть не оставляет мне иного выбора.

— Выбор — это иллюзия, — сказал голос несколько надменно. — А я мастер создавать иллюзии. Не люблю, когда посторонние вмешиваются в дела театра, но для вас я сделаю исключение.

— Приятно знать, что моя слава достигла подвалов Гранд Опера, — сказал мой друг с иронией. В ответ послышался короткий смешок.

— Теперь прощайте, месье. Я найду вас, если понадобится.

— Мне нужно обдумать ваши слова, — твёрдо произнёс Холмс. — И я хочу сделать это в своём номере в гостинице.

— На полу вы найдёте маленький гвоздь с чёрной шляпкой. Надавите его, и откроется люк. Внизу небольшое хранилище, из него только один выход. Настоятельно рекомендую забыть обо всём, что видели, как только выберетесь на поверхность.

Больше мы ничего не услышали.

— Холмс, это какой-то сумасшедший! — в сердцах воскликнул я, когда мы принялись осматривать пол.

— Манеры, Уотсон. Вероятно, наш собеседник наблюдает за нами. Хотя я уверен, что ему не впервой слышать о себе подобное.

Некоторое время спустя мы действительно обнаружили маленький чёрный гвоздь. Скрытая пружина открыла люк в полу, мы спрыгнули вниз, и люк над нашими головами бесшумно закрылся.

Здесь снова пригодился фонарь.

Подвальное помещение скрывалось во мраке, который не мог разогнать слишком слабый свет фонаря. Мы с трудом разглядели маленькую винтовую лестницу и поспешили выбраться из мрачных подвалов. Но в глубине души я чувствовал, что мы ещё вернёмся в эти мрачные места.

Выход оказался в другом конце театра.

— Если инспектор Горон ещё раз заглянет на место преступления, его будет ждать там сюрприз, — сказал я, когда мы с Холмсом поднимались по лестнице.

— Только наш клиент, которому нет дела до полицейского расследования, пообещал закрыть этот ход, — резко, почти зло сказал мой друг.

— Неужели вы действительно берётесь за это дело? — не поверил я. — Какой-то безумец посмел запереть нас и требовать принять его условия! Нужно немедленно сообщить обо всём полиции, чтобы они арестовали негодяя.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, его уже неоднократно пытались арестовать, — мрачно ответил Холмс. — Вы ещё не поняли, кто наш клиент, Уотсон? Нас нанял Призрак Оперы!

Навстречу нам спускался инспектор Горон.

— Месье Холмс, вы словно сквозь землю провалились! — вскричал он. — Я хотел сообщить вам, что у нас появился подозреваемый. Смотрительница одной из лож, мадам Жири, утверждает, что видела одного из здешних работников, молодчика по имени Поль Рене, сразу после убийства. И он, по её словам, бежал к выходу, словно сам дьявол гнался за ним.

— Я полагаю, ваши люди посланы по его следу, — Холмс не спрашивал, и полицейский кивнул в подтверждение.

— Разумеется, и будьте уверены, они найдут Рене.

Мне показалось, что инспектор хотел добавить «живым или мёртвым», но сдержался.

Мы тем временем оказались возле служебной лестницы, поднялись наверх, и перед нами предстал ряд одинаковых дверей с медными табличками над небольшим окошком. То были боковые ложи первого яруса. Между дверями стояли на высоких мраморных подставках бюсты композиторов, пол был выложен мраморной мозаикой. Мой взгляд бездумно блуждал по стенам, я чувствовал, как сильно утомила меня прогулка по подземельям. А как, должно быть, устал Холмс!

— Холмс, — позвал я его, отвлекая от беседы с инспектором. — Полагаю, вам следует отправиться в гостиницу.

— Вы правы, дорогой друг, — сказал он покладисто. — Идёмте. Надеюсь, удастся найти экипаж.

В сопровождении инспектора мы дошли до парадной лестницы. Еще несколько часов назад с каким неподдельным изумлением я разглядывал её!.. Стоя у подножия, рассматривал балкончики, устроенные в фойе, где стояли дамы в вечерних туалетах и кавалеры во фраках, они переговаривались или смотрели вниз, на поднимавшихся по лестнице людей, и я подумал, что реальный мир остался за моей спиной, а вхожу я в мир фантастический, ненатуральный, насквозь театральный. Зрители на балкончиках как актёры на сцене — но и мы, стоящие внизу, были для них такими же актёрами. Эта двойственность завораживала и, подпав под её обаяние, тут же я украдкой осмотрел свой наряд, не нарушена ли в нём гармония, не буду ли я плохо выглядеть в глазах окружающих.

Теперь, глядя на опустевшую лестницу, я мысленно только посмеялся над собой.

В эту пору в театре уже почти никого не было. Публика разошлась и унесла с собой сплетни. Полиция закончила осмотр, актёры, музыканты и персонал разошлись по домам или ресторанам. В дальних коридорах уже гасили свет. Тьма, идущая отовсюду, словно подталкивала нас к выходу.

Вскоре мы оказались на свежем воздухе. Площадь перед Оперой, в отличие от самого театра, отнюдь не была пустынна, по ней прогуливались зеваки, то и дело подъезжали и уезжали экипажи. Справа от здания в «Кафе де ля Пэ» было полно народа. Это кафе было тоже построено по проекту Шарля Гарнье, придумавшего, как вписать это непримечательное заведение по стилю в комплекс театральной площади с высящимся над ней великолепном в своей избыточной пышности зданием.

— …Не правда ли, Уотсон? — голос Холмса вывел меня из задумчивости. Я вынужден был переспросить.

— Снаружи театр не так поражает своими размерами, не так ли? — повторил мой друг, задумчиво склонив голову к плечу. — Никто не догадывается, какие сокровища таятся под этой оболочкой…

— Сегодня мы нашли явно не сокровище, — иронично ответил я.

К нам подошли два джентльмена.

— Месье Шерлок Холмс, — сказал один из них и прикоснулся рукой в перчатке к цилиндру.

— К вашим услугам, — сказал Холмс. — С кем имею честь?

— Месье инспектор, — второй джентльмен поприветствовал инспектора Горона. Тот представил нам подошедших. Ими оказались граф Филипп де Шаньи, а также барон Анатоль де Сен-При. Холмс представил меня. Мы вежливо раскланялись.

— Итак, месье, чему обязан? — мой друг взял инициативу на себя.

— Давайте пройдёмся, — предложил граф. — Месье Горон, не смею вас задерживать… Вечер выдался не самый приятный, не так ли. Самое время отдохнуть.

— Полиция не имеет права отдыхать, — сказал инспектор, окинул графа внимательным взглядом, они обменялись короткими кивками, и полицейский распрощался с нами.

— Я полагаю, месье Холмс, — сказал граф чуть погодя, когда мы спустились со ступеней, обогнули театр и направились вниз по улице Скриба, — вы заинтересовались этим делом?

— Думаю, это очевидно. Случай, на первый взгляд, довольно тривиален, хотя некоторые детали весьма любопытны.

Поскольку полноценно участвовать в разговоре в силу своих скромных познаний в языке я не мог, поневоле пришлось довольствоваться только наблюдениями. Я внимательно приглядывался к графу и его другу, стараясь не просто запомнить особенности внешности и манер, но и проанализировать по методу Холмса.

Графу было около тридцати пяти лет. Высок, импозантен, сдержан. Я предположил, что он не женат, хотя и пользуется успехом у дам. Во всяком случае, должен им нравиться. Он, очевидно, богат, но не расточителен, впрочем, и не скуп. Как все аристократы, должен был получить блестящее образование, а кроме того — и это была интересная деталь, — граф был осведомлён о том, кто такой Шерлок Холмс.

Его спутник был примерно ровесником графа, с подвижным лицом, тонкими усиками, блестящими умными глазами. Он, казалось, не проявлял никакого интереса к разговору, рассматривал окна домов, пару раз обращался ко мне с какими-то незначительными вопросами, причём говорил по-английски, видимо, догадавшись о моём затруднении с французским языком. Я решил, что он славный малый.

— Не хочу ходить вокруг да около, — тем временем сказал Филипп де Шаньи. — Я хочу, даже, с вашего позволения, настаиваю, чтобы вы взялись за это дело.

— У вас какие-то личные мотивы, граф? — спросил Холмс.

— Можно сказать и так. Я наслышан о вас, о вашем дедуктивном методе, более того, я навёл о вас справки. — В этом месте Холмс удивлённо вскинул бровь. — Вы блестяще помогли семейству де Брольи. Более того, вы помогли им дважды, сначала маркизу, затем всем, кто так или иначе оказался причастен, вы сохранили всё в тайне, что делает вам честь…

— Анна Покровская была вашей… вашим другом? — предположил Холмс.

— Нет, между нами не было ни дружеской, ни какой иной привязанности. Насколько я знаю, у неё не было любовников, или она тщательно их скрывала. Она вообще была скромна настолько, насколько это было позволительно прима-балерине. И всё-таки я заинтересован в том, чтобы её убийцу нашли как можно скорее.

Холмс кивнул, предоставляя графу возможность самому рассказать о причинах, побудивших его обратиться к знаменитому сыщику.

Де Шаньи немного помолчал, затем произнёс:

— Я оказываю покровительство мадемуазель Сорелли, она дублёрша Анны, и её ждёт блестящее будущее. Я не могу сказать, что она — сама кротость, тем не менее, поручусь — она не видела в Анне свою соперницу и не убивала её. Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы тратили время на отработку этой версии, а сосредоточились на поимке истинного виновника.

— Вам знакомо имя Поля Рене? — спросил Холмс.

— Не припомню, — поморщился граф. — Вы не ответили. Вы согласны заняться расследованием? Назовите любую сумму, и я удвою её.

— Скажите, граф, вы не боитесь, — произнёс Холмс, — что ваша протеже всё-таки виновна?

— У неё, — граф вскинул голову, — есть, как вы это называете, алиби. Я подтверждаю его.

Холмс кивнул.

Воцарилось довольно неловкое молчание, нарушить которое пришлось мне, очень уж неловко я себя почувствовал.

— Скажите, господа, — сказал я, — вы слыхали что-нибудь о Призраке Оперы?

— Как-как? — переспросил Сен-При. — Призрак Оперы?

— О, я слышал о нём, — со смехом сказал граф, переходя на английский. Он говорил с лёгким акцентом. — Мне рассказал месье Гайар, директор Оперы, под большим секретом. Но это секрет Полишинеля — решительно все в театре слышали о привидении, кто-то даже осмеливается утверждать, что видел его.

— Очень любопытно, — сказал я. — Что же, как он выглядит? Чем занимается?

— Показания свидетелей, как сказал бы месье Холмс, разнятся. Кто-то видел огненную голову, кто-то — скелет, затянутый во фрак. Он общается с дирекцией посредством анонимных записок, требует себе жалованье.

— Подумать только! — воскликнул я. — Но коль скоро привидение требует денег — это не совсем привидение? Даже у нас в Англии призраки не ведут себя столь бесцеремонно.

Мы весело рассмеялись.

— Иными словами, — подытожил граф, — я склонен считать Призрака Оперы неудачной шуткой кого-то из труппы.

Я посмотрел на Холмса. Его губы улыбались, но глаза оставались серьёзными.


	3. Вылазка

За завтраком я получил записку от Холмса, где он просил заглянуть к нему, как только появится такая возможность. Конечно же, я сразу поспешил к другу.

В коридоре по пути к его номеру меня обогнал шустрый мальчишка на вид лет двенадцати, и не успел я удивиться, откуда он мог там очутиться, как он шмыгнул в открывшуюся дверь. Пожав плечами, я проследовал за ним.

— А, это вы, Уотсон! — донёсся до меня знакомый голос. — Прошу вас, входите!

Холмс сидел в кресле, а перед ним выстроились во фрунт трое юных джентльменов — во всяком случае, именно так мой друг обращался к своим юным помощникам в Лондоне. Самому старшему из них я дал бы лет четырнадцать, младшему, возможно, не исполнилось и десяти, но именно он беседовал с Холмсом, сыпля словами со всей живостью галльской натуры. Когда он смолк, заговорил его товарищ постарше, с которым мы встретились в коридоре. Я с трудом различал в его речи знакомые фразы, допуская, что на этот раз причиной тому вовсе не моё слабое знание языка. У Холмса подобных сложностей с пониманием, кажется, не возникало: выслушав мальчишку, он ответил ему такой же скороговоркой и, должно быть, пошутил, потому что все три юных гостя прыснули.

— Вот ваша награда, — сказал он, передавая самому старшему несколько монет. — И помните, мне нужны все сведения, которые вам удастся раздобыть. Можете тревожить меня в любое время дня и ночи.

Мальчишка-предводитель кивнул с важным видом, нахлобучил на голову видавший виды картуз и первым направился к выходу. Я посторонился, пропуская их, закрыл двери и вернулся в кабинет Холмса. От моего взгляда не укрылось то, что накануне в нём было всего одно кресло, но сейчас появилось и второе, и Холмс улыбкой и приглашающим жестом подтвердил, что предназначалось оно для меня.

Я уселся, вытянул ноги и подумал, что если отвернуться от огромного окна, открывающего вид на дневной Париж под ослепительно-чистым небом, можно было бы представить себя в Лондоне, в нашей с Холмсом старой квартире. Увы, дома столь ясные солнечные деньки нам выпадали редко.

— Вижу, и в Париже нашлись коллеги вашей «нерегулярной армии с Бейкер-стрит», — отметил я.

— Разумеется, — согласился Холмс, перебирая валяющиеся на столе обрывки и записки. — Я познакомился с Анри и его младшими братьями, расследуя похищение маркиза де Брольи, они оказали мне поистине неоценимую помощь. Семейство маркиза не желало осквернять свои уши рассказами о подвигах уличных беспризорников, но я настоял, чтобы они получили щедрое вознаграждение. К сожалению, большего для них я сделать не могу. Иногда мне кажется, что французская аристократия полностью заслужила якобинский террор.

Я ничего не ответил. За всё время нашей дружбы Холмс никогда не делился со мной своими политическими взглядами, более того, он утверждал, что политика не представляет для него ни малейшего интереса. Правда, я подозревал, что в этом вопросе, как и во многих других, он лукавил — в своей работе ему не раз и не два приходилось оказывать помощь правительству, и я вряд ли погрешу против истины, заявив, что несколько раз мир стоял на грани катастрофы и удержался лишь благодаря усилиям моего друга. Однако подобную откровенность из уст Холмса я услышал впервые.

— Итак, вы окунулись в расследование этого убийства, — вздохнул я. — Как жаль, что я не могу запретить вам врачебной властью расходовать силы.

— Отстранение от этого дела повредит моему самочувствию ещё сильнее, — рассмеялся Холмс. — А вы давали клятву Гиппократа, Уотсон!

— Каковы же ваши планы? — осведомился я.

— Поль Рене, — коротко ответил мой друг. — Инспектор Горон также бросил своих людей на поиски, но у меня есть некоторые соображения, ради которых я бы хотел найти этого молодого человека раньше полиции.

— По-вашему, он убил мисс Покровскую?

— Я уверен, что он был в её гримуборной, — сказал Холмс. — Розы, Уотсон, розы! Вчера перед уходом из Оперы я успел немного побеседовать с мадам Жири, она очень приятная пожилая дама. Как часто бывает в её возрасте, она сентиментальна и любопытна.

— А также любит посплетничать, — усмехнулся я.

— Поэтому, — продолжил мой друг, — она хорошо запомнила, как несколько недель назад Поль Рене просил передать мисс Покровской букет роз очень необычного цвета. Это заинтересовало меня, и я позаимствовал один из цветков из гримуборной. Как оказалось, этот сорт можно найти едва ли в нескольких цветочных магазинах Парижа, причём один из них находится буквально через несколько кварталов от Оперы. Покупателей там всегда много, запомнить всех сложно, однако продавщица описала молодого человека, регулярно покупающего один и тот же сорт роз. Одет он был всегда очень скромно, букеты обходились дорого, поэтому она решила, что молодой человек наверняка влюблён без памяти. Французам свойственен романтичный склад натуры. Описание покупателя совпадает с бежавшим из театра Полем Рене: на вид лет двадцати, рост шесть футов, смуглая кожа, густые темные брови, вьющиеся волосы, карие глаза. Как выяснил наш друг инспектор, Поль Рене получил должность настройщика музыкальных инструментов в Гранд Опера около года назад, работал добросовестно, им были довольны.

— Похоже, романтичная натура цветочницы подсказала ей вполне достоверную гипотезу, — сказал я. — Молодой человек влюбился в мисс Покровскую и мечтал о взаимности, но знаменитая балерина отвергла его, и он потерял голову. Любовь толкает на странные поступки, а временами и на страшные.

— Я поверю вам на слово, Уотсон. Итак, по словам рабочих, Рене был общительным человеком, но душу ни перед кем не раскрывал, со многими приятельствовал, но во всём театре не нашлось человека, который мог бы назваться его близким другом. Однако, у нас есть ниточка: Андрэ Дерен, с которым Рене общался чаще всего, показал, что они с ним бывали в кафе «Голубка» — это неподалеку от Оперы. Я навёл справки — невысокого пошиба местечко, подозрительная публика, плохая кухня. Сегодня вечером я намерен туда заглянуть.

— Я пойду с вами, Холмс, — твёрдо заявил я, готовый отстаивать своё решение, если мой друг, заботясь о моей безопасности, попытается меня отговорить. Но к моему удивлению, Холмс кивнул:

— Хорошо, когда со мной надежный друг, прикрывающий спину, — сказал он. — Вы брали с собой оружие?

— Увы, нет. Мой армейский револьвер остался дома, — вздохнул я. — Отправляясь в Париж, я не планировал участвовать в потасовках.

— Возьмите мой, — Холмс достал оружие из ящика письменного стола и протянул мне. — А к вечеру и я вооружусь.

После ужина мы отправились на поиски «Голубки». Это дешёвое кафе располагалось всего в нескольких кварталах от Гранд-Опера, которые мы пересекли пешком за четверть часа, и оказалось ещё неприятнее, чем я себе представлял. Как мало может быть расстояние, отделяющее разные миры! За нашими спинами остались величественные здания, кареты и роскошные рестораны, где джентльмены во фраках и леди в бриллиантах дегустировали тончайшие вина и деликатесы, здесь же нам с Холмсом открылся иной Париж, обиталище простых рабочих и отчаянных голов.

Низкий потолок нависал над самой головой, вызывая помимо воли желание ссутулиться и опустить голову, в воздухе висело больше табачного дыма, чем в кабинете Холмса после самых долгих из его размышлений, вдоль одной стены тянулась стойка, за которой бармен разливал по мутным стаканам и рюмкам различные жидкости из бутылок с наклейками, напоминающими о благородных напитках — но разрази меня гром, если хотя б одна капля в них соответствовала названию. Тем не менее, публики в этом кафе хватало, и была она разношёрстной: словно бы кто-то взял самые буйные пабы из Уайтчепела и перемешал их с завсегдатаями мюзик-холлов Сохо. Бедные одежды рабочих и блузы уличных музыкантов соседствовали с дорогими пальто дельцов и фраками светских гостей, ищущих острых ощущений. В несмолкаемом шуме голосов сливался воедино десяток языков и выговоров.

В Лондоне Холмсу не раз приходилось бывать в подобных местах, занимаясь своими расследованиями и ощущая себя точно рыба в воде под маскировкой. По пути он признался, что за время работы над делом де Брольи ему довелось познакомиться и с парижском Дном и даже успеть обзавестись некоторыми полезными знакомствами.

— Закажите себе что-нибудь, — шепнул он мне и кивком указал на освободившийся табурет у стойки. — Я пока побеседую с теми джентльменами за угловым столом, если я не ошибаюсь, это мои знакомцы.

Я подчинился.

За спиной бармена тянулось почти во всю стену зеркало, такое же мутное и грязноватое, как и всё в этом заведении. Однако, худо-бедно оно отражало происходящее, и я подумал, что смогу хотя бы заметить, не подкрадывается ли кто-то сзади. Я заказал виски, удостоившись презрительного взгляда и не менее презрительного «англичашка» из уст бармена, но бутылку он с полки снял и плеснул мне в стакан. Конечно, эта светло-коричневая жижа не имела ничего общего с благородными напитками нашей родины, но я смолчал, не желая привлекать к себе излишнее внимание.

В зеркало я мог наблюдать за Холмсом и его собеседником. Этому человеку можно было дать лет тридцать, хотя вряд ли можно определить возраст здешней публики, они очень рано взрослеют и ещё раньше старятся. У незнакомца было круглое лицо с маленькими тёмными глазками, украшенное тонкими чёрными усиками, за которыми хозяин, судя по их форме, тщательно ухаживал. Одет он тоже был вполне прилично, в добротное коричневое пальто, и старался держаться уверенно и даже покровительственно. Мне он сразу не понравился.

Я снова отпил этот так называемый виски и задумался, не стоит ли выплеснуть остаток прямо на пол — грязнее он от этого всё равно бы не стал. А подняв голову, я увидел в зеркале новое отражение.

Молодой человек склонился над столом, опершись ладонями о столешницу, угрожающе нависая над уже сидящим человеком, и что-то говорил — я не мог расслышать его слов, но их тон и сама поза свидетельствовали сами за себя: они ссорились, и молодой человек с трудом держал себя в руках. Однако, не этим привлекла меня достаточно заурядная для местной обстановки картина: я не видел лица сидящего, но его противник стоял вполоборота и в зеркале я мог различить его профиль. Высокий — почти шесть футов, смуглый, темноволосый, густые чёрные брови…

Переведя взгляд на Шерлока, я махнул рукой, привлекая его внимание, и мой друг сразу же посмотрел, куда я указываю. Он вскочил из-за стола и направился в нашу сторону, ловко огибая препятствия в виде стульев и чужих тел, но сделать ему удалось всего несколько шагов. Усатый, с которым он беседовал, прыгнул ему на спину, и в тот же миг из-за соседнего стола встали ещё двое.

Я тоже сорвался с места на помощь Холмсу, на ходу вытаскивая револьвер, когда мне на голову словно обрушился целый дом.

Упав на пол, я с трудом откатился от чужого пинка. Холмсу в это время удалось стряхнуть с себя усатого, но встать он не мог — те два негодяя, которые кинулись на подмогу своему приятелю, навалились на него вместе. Мой друг лежал на спине на полу, пытаясь освободиться от хватки, но я понимал, что силы уходят от него с каждым мгновением. Перед моими глазами на пол ступил огромный исцарапанный ботинок, чудовищных размеров ручища ухватила меня за шиворот, вздёргивая на ноги, я увидел, как замахнулся кулак-кувалда, и подумал, что такого удара хватит, чтобы свалить быка.

Но вдруг эту руку перехватила другая, куда менее впечатляющая на вид, сжала, рванула — и я освободился.

В «Голубке» появился новый посетитель: он был высок ростом и очень худ, его лицо скрывали воротник пальто и широкие поля шляпы, и от всей его мрачной ссутулившейся фигуры веяло неумолимой угрозой. Затем с невероятной быстротой он преодолел отделявшее от Холмса расстояние, вцепился в плечи его противника и оторвал от моего друга — словно это был ребёнок. Холмс перевернулся и с трудом поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь.

— Мерси, месье, — выдавил он из себя, но неожиданный спаситель не сказал в ответ ни слова, отвернулся и тут же скрылся среди прочих посетителей кафе. Вокруг нас собралась целая толпа — все жаждали развлечений.

— Холмс вы целы?

— Не время, Уотсон, — он указал куда-то мне за спину, — мы упустим Рене!

Я обернулся и увидел, что молодой человек, в поисках которого мы пришли в это заведение, как ни в чем не бывало направляется к выходу.

— Месье! Погодите!

Рене обернулся, встретился со мной взглядом, нахмурился — я подумал, что он, должно быть, пытается вспомнить, знакомы ли мы, и в тот же миг его кто-то схватил за плечо и что-то прошептал на ухо. Рене бросился к выходу.

Мы выскочили на улицу с небольшой задержкой, которая потребовалась, чтобы пробиться к выходу, и заметили, как Рене, превратившийся в смутную фигуру в свете газовых фонарей, сворачивает за угол.

Холмс бежал, хотя давалось ему это нелегко, но когда мы свернули вслед за беглецом, впереди ждала только кирпичная стена — поворот упирался в тупик, и в нём никого не было.

— Он же не мог улететь! — воскликнул я, переводя дух.

Холм осмотрелся, я увидел, как сузились его глаза.

— Нет, Уотсон, думаю, Поль Рене воспользовался другим путём.

По обе стороны тупика смотрели друг на друга обшарпанные фасады — в Лондоне в таких домах сдают дешёвые меблированные квартиры — и одна из дверей была полуоткрыта. Холмс первым нырнул в коридор, чиркнув спичкой, чтобы осветить дорогу, я последовал за ним, и мы поняли, что оказались в хозяйственной части дома. Вокруг было пусто, как ни прислушивался, я не мог уловить признаков человеческого обиталища — ни шагов, ни разговоров. Коридор закончился ещё одной дверью, открыв которую, мы оказались в бывшей кладовой. В её полу чернел открытый люк, откуда вниз уходили каменные ступеньки, а на стене висел фонарь.

— Последуем за беглецом в неизведанные глубины? — спросил Холмс, проверяя фонарь. К счастью, он оказался рабочим.

Я спускался первым, держа наготове револьвер, Холмс шёл сзади, освещая дорогу — свечение было блеклым и зыбким, но окружающий мрак оно кое-как рассеивало.

Ступенек было много, они вели глубоко под землю.

Наконец, мы встали на твёрдую кладку. Где-то неподалёку плескалась вода, а воздух был полон смрада.

— Канализация, — произнес Холмс. — Из этого переулка есть выход в канализацию. Поль Рене — умный человек, пока полиция прочёсывает Париж, он передвигается под землей!

Он опустился на корточки и посветил себе фонарём.

— Кажется, я различаю следы.

Мы шли по узкой кирпичной дорожке, обрамляющей канал, полный тёмной густой воды. То и дело дорожку перебегали крысы, волоча за собой свои длинные голые хвосты, их отвратительный писк да тихий плеск воды — вот и все звуки в этом подземелье. На стенах иногда попадались нанесённые фосфором непонятные знаки, но рядом с ними кто-то вывел грубые стрелки, и я решил, что это указатели дороги.

— Туннелем часто пользуются, — сказал Холмс, будто подслушав мои мысли. — Вам ведь известно, Уотсон, как обширны подземелья Парижа.

— Вы говорите о катакомбах? — пробормотал я, стараясь ступать как можно осторожнее.

— И о них тоже. Подземные ходы соединяют все важные пункты города, и отсюда можно легко добраться до Оперы.

Мы прошли ещё сотню ярдов, когда наш путь оборвался: перед нами расстилался другой канал, уходящий в туннели по обе стороны, и понять, в какую из них ушел Поль Рене, вряд ли бы смог даже острый нос полицейских собак. Как ни печально, эту партию мы проиграли. Я уже открыл рот, чтобы произнести это вслух, но Холмс остановил меня и жестом призвал к тишине. Я замер, застыл каменным изваянием Холмс, а ещё через несколько секунд я понял, что привлекло его внимание.

Едва слышный плеск, который я сперва принял за звуки, издаваемые переплывающими канал крысами, становился сильнее — что-то куда более крупное приближалось к нам из туннеля. Я сжал в руке револьвер.

Сначала мы увидели отдалённое свечение, прежде чем оно превратилось в свет закреплённого на носу лодки фонаря. Ею правил, стоя во весь рост и отталкиваясь шестом, человек в чёрном пальто и широкополой шляпе.

— Какая удача, что мы встретили вас здесь, мистер Призрак Оперы, — раздался у меня над ухом спокойный голос Холмса.


	4. Дом Призрака

Это жилище было самым странным из всех, что я когда-либо видел. Хозяин пояснил нам, что построил себе квартиру в широком промежутке между двумя фундаментальными стенами, причём сделал это ещё во время строительства Гранд-Опера. Двойные стены были вынужденной мерой, равно как и заключённое в каменные берега подземное озеро. Всё из-за грунтовых вод, которые не раз угрожали размыть фундамент, и главный архитектор Шарль Гарнье принял решение: не откачивать постоянно прибывающую воду, а запереть её в каменном саркофаге. Заодно так решился ещё и вопрос о пожарной безопасности — пожарные могли использовать воду из озера для своих нужд.

— Вы участвовали в строительстве? — спросил Холмс.

— Да, был одним из подрядчиков. При моём положении было довольно просто распорядиться пустотами между стен по своему вкусу.

— Я смотрю, вы расположились с большим комфортом. Электричество…

— Да, я провёл сюда электричество, было бы странно пользоваться свечами, учитывая, что освещение театра с самого начала не предполагало свечи, вначале — газовое, затем электрическое. А кроме того, — добавил Призрак Оперы не без гордости, — я сделал отвод от водопроводных сооружений, так что в доме есть горячая вода.

Мы с Холмсом в полной мере оценили удобства, которыми хозяин снабдил свой дом — поистине, человеком он был незаурядным.

Из маленькой передней мы прошли в гостиную. Призрак Оперы предложил нам сесть на диван, а сам устроился в кресле напротив. Комната была заставлена разномастной мебелью, казалось, каждый предмет покупался отдельно от остальных, в обстановке не было единого стиля, предметы совершенно не соответствовали друг другу ни формой, ни цветом, словно тот, кто их приобретал, не потрудился даже подобрать единую палитру. Мебель была преимущественно новой, но встречались и старинные антикварные вещи, как, скажем, маленький японский чайный столик или огромная арфа, задвинутая в угол. Я заметил, что в комнате не было книжного шкафа или полок, по стенам не было развешено картин или гравюр, каминную полку не украшали фотографические портреты. Уютным уголком это помещение определенно нельзя было назвать.

— Предупреждаю сразу, — сказал Призрак Оперы (Холмс вполголоса переводил мне), — не стоит искать мой дом. Вы не проникните сюда самостоятельно. Он тщательно охраняется, и я говорю не только про зеркальную комнату.

— Джентльмен, — сообщил я через Холмса, — никогда не является без приглашения.

Призрак расхохотался.

Это был высокий и очень худой мужчина, чьё лицо от лба до подбородка закрывала чёрная шёлковая маска. Череп покрывали редкие чёрные волосы, свисающие на белый воротничок его сорочки неровными прядями. Невозможно было судить о его возрасте, но я предположил, что ему лет сорок пять-пятьдесят.

Моё внимание привлекли его руки — очень длинные тощие пальцы жили, казалось, собственной жизнью, они шевелились, подёргивались, скребли обивку кресла.

Итак, он существовал на самом деле, этот Призрак Оперы. На эксцентричного богача, из прихоти поселившегося в подвале Гранд-Опера, он походил мало. Был ли он преступником, скрывающимся от правосудия? Кто знает, возможно. Однако для преступника он вёл себя слишком вольно. Благородный герой, отринувший несовершенное общество, как капитан Немо из романа мистера Жюля Верна?.. Почему бы и нет, учитывая обстоятельства наших встреч.

— Благодарю вас, месье, — сказал Холмс, — за своевременное вмешательство. В противном случае мы бы долго пытались найти выход.

— Просто повезло, — пожал плечами Призрак Оперы.

— Определённо, это не так.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, что ещё вам кажется не так?

— Я полагаю, вы следили за нами, и не только в театре. Сегодня я дважды благодарю вас за спасение, и всё же, вы не доверяете мне?

— Может, да, а может, нет, — захихикал Призрак. Он не внушал мне доверия. Люди, скрывающие лицо под маской, по определению что-то скрывают. — Я вёл своё маленькое расследование.

— Зачем же вам понадобились услуги Шерлока Холмса? — спросил я, уязвлённый его словами. — Если вы вполне могли сами позаботиться о том, чтобы убийца был найден.

— Увы, есть некоторые обстоятельства, которые ограничивают мне свободу передвижения.

Это было сказано тоном, в котором звучала скрытая угроза. Я понял, что дальнейшие расспросы нежелательны.

Через прорези в маске на нас с Холмсом смотрели глаза, горевшие странным желтоватым блеском.

— А признайтесь, господа, — вдруг хитро прищурился Призрак, — вы оба гадаете, кто я и что я. Не продемонстрируете ли вы свой метод, месье Холмс? Говорят, вы читаете людей, как книги. Попробуйте прочитать меня.

— Холмс, — предостерегающе шепнул я, не сводя глаз с Призрака. — Неужели вы…

— Это будет даже интересно, Уотсон, — улыбнулся мой друг.

Некоторое время он молчал, о чём-то размышляя. Его рассеянный взгляд перемещался с предмета на предмет, но меня не обманула эта кажущаяся рассеянность. Я прекрасно понимал, что именно в эти минуты в голове моего друга идёт напряжённая работа: он анализирует мельчайшие детали, сопоставляет факты, делает выводы. В этом и заключался знаменитый метод дедукции Шерлока Холмса.

— Я полагаю, — сказал он, наконец, — вы француз.

— Гениально, — саркастически заметил Призрак. Он скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Я не очень хорошо знаком с особенностями диалектов, но некоторые признаки говорят о том, что вы, скорее всего, выходец из Бретани, — невозмутимо продолжил Холмс. Призрак ничего не сказал. — Несмотря на возраст, у вас всё ещё отменное здоровье, также недюжинная сила. Ваша ловкость вкупе с приёмами, которые вы продемонстрировали в том притоне, говорят о том, что какое-то время вы посвятили практике и усовершенствованию… определённого рода навыков.

Призрак Оперы не поменял позы. Но я увидел, как напряглись его плечи.

— Далее, — продолжил мой друг. — Арфа, скрипка вон в том футляре, полускрытый ширмой пюпитр для нот вкупе с подвижностью ваших пальцев говорят о том, что вы музыкант, причём, позвольте предположить, довольно одарённый.

— Впечатляет, но всё-таки… — протянул Призрак. — Не поразительно. Может быть, вы назовёте моё имя?

— Может быть, назову, — сказал Холмс, пристально разглядывая собеседника.

Мне стало немного не по себе. Я знал этот непреклонный тон.

— Вы долгое время жили на Востоке. Судя по всему — Персия, Турция, возможно, Афганистан.

Я внимательно наблюдал за Призраком Оперы. Он с самого начала показался мне довольно опасным, и сейчас слова Холмса, что было очевидно, привели его в волнение, которое легко могло перейти во вспышку гнева.

— Ваш «конголезский лес», эта зеркальная комната, она показалось мне знакомой. Я всё пытался вспомнить, где встречал подобное описание. И вспомнил. Я читал о такой комнате в одном репортаже. Помнится, там говорилось о Юлдуз-Киоске, необыкновенных куклах-автоматах… А несколько лет назад вернувшийся из Тегерана посланник описывал невероятную жестокость арабов во время «розовых ночей Мазендерана». Вы хотите, чтобы я назвал ваше имя? — Холмс повысил голос. — Вы…

— Замолчите! — визгливо крикнул Призрак Оперы, вскочил с кресла и метнулся к камину. Он стоял к нам спиной, отведя одну руку в сторону, я видел, как она дрожит. Холмс сидел, выпрямившись и вздернув подбородок.

Затем, стремительно приблизившись, Призрак Оперы навис над моим другом.

— Никто, — прошипел он, — никто и никогда не должен знать то, что вы сейчас сказали. Никто не должен связать имя Призрака Оперы с тем, что было тогда, давно, этого вообще не было, слышите?! Не было! Или это был не я… Да! Да! Это был не я. Слышите?!

— Да, месье, — коротко ответствовал Холмс. Под его взглядом Призрак Оперы вернулся в кресло, но затем снова вскочил.

— Простите мои манеры! — воскликнул он. — Я не предложил вам выпить.

Он скрылся через маленькую дверь в другом конце гостиной.

— Что это было, Холмс? — спросил я. — Что это за «розовые ночи Мазендерана»?

— Тише, Уотсон, — предупреждающе поднял руку Холмс. — Я потом как-нибудь расскажу вам. Если коротко — это кровавые страницы истории Персии. И не последняя роль в них была отведена палачу по прозвищу Желтоглазый Демон. Его часто называли именно так, но у него было много имён, и я собирался назвать не менее трёх. Но, как видите, не понадобилось ни одного. Осторожнее, друг мой, это опаснейший человек, и нам лучше держать его на своей стороне.

Вернулся Призрак Оперы. На маленьком серебряном подносе он принёс бутылку вина и бокалы. Это оказалось недурное токайское, мы распили его на троих, ведя незамысловатую беседу о погоде, и в этой беседе я мог принимать участие на равных с Холмсом.

— А теперь, — сказал мой друг, ставя бокал на стол и обращаясь к Призраку. — Давайте обменяемся фактами по текущему делу.

— Я довольно долго наблюдал за Полем Рене, мне удалось подслушать несколько разговоров его с приятелями. Время от времени к нему заглядывали гости не из театра, хотя один или двое когда-то нанимались сюда чернорабочими, и исчезали так же быстро, как появлялись. Знаете ли вы, что они говорили по-русски? — мне показалось, что в глазах Призрака мелькнуло хвастовство.

— Нет, — покачал головой Холмс. — По-русски? Вы уверены?

— Мне довелось путешествовать по России, и хотя я не могу похвастаться хорошими познаниями в языке, но речь легко распознаю, а если говорят медленно, понимаю многое.

— И о чём шёл разговор у Рене? С кем он беседовал? — спросил Холмс. Я достал книжечку, в которую заносил сведения касательно расследований моего друга. Что-то могло пригодиться для будущих рассказов, что-то — для самого Холмса.

— К сожалению, много я не понял. Впрочем, постойте… речь шла о поместье, куда собираются поехать или уже поехали знакомые Рене.

— Они сказали, что за поместье? Где оно находится? — быстро спросил Холмс.

— Овер-сюр-Уаз. Вы знаете, где это?

— Пока нет, а вы?

— Нет, — покачал головой Призрак. — Но это сможете узнать вы.

— Бежать из Парижа — самый лучший выход для Рене в сложившихся обстоятельствах, — согласился Холмс. — Я благодарю вас за эти сведения, месье. Возможно, вы сможете поделиться с нами ещё и другими своими наблюдениями? У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы очень хорошо осведомлены о творящихся в театре делах.

Я отметил, что слова моего друга явно пришлись Призраку по вкусу.

— Сведения, добытые мной самим, — продолжил Холмс, — касаются отношений Поля Рене и Анны Покровской. Я уверен, что именно он принёс в её гримерную букет особенных роз, и присылал ей эти цветы регулярно.

— Не присылал, месье, — засмеялся Призрак Оперы. — Передавал в руки после каждого выступления!

— Он был в неё влюблён? — спросил я.

— Нет, — покачал головой наш хозяин. — Я видел их вместе несколько раз, они вели себя иначе: их что-то связывало, похоже, что-то очень давнее и крепкое, но это не была любовь мужчины и женщины. Кстати, между собой они тоже говорили по-русски, но так тихо, что я почти ничего не разобрал, кроме того, что Рене называл её по имени.

— Кажется, мисс Покровская была очень добра, — сказал я.

— Да, это так. В мире театра, где душевная мягкость — всегда признак слабости, просто странно, как она могла проявлять её ко всем, оставаясь незапятнанной. Но в последний раз, когда я видел их вместе с этим молодчиком, мне показалось, что они ссорились. Мадемуазель Анна… просила его не делать чего-то, а он крутил головой и говорил, что должен. Думаю, они оба расстались с тяжёлым сердцем.

— И потом Рене решил принести букет, чтобы просить прощения, — задумчиво закончил Холмс. — Я вижу, что нам не удастся избежать поездки в Овер-сюр-Уаз, если есть шанс, что там возможно напасть на след Рене. Какова бы ни была его роль в этом деле, похоже, что он знает ответы на многие вопросы. Теперь мы с Уотсоном должны откланяться. Ещё раз благодарю вас за гостеприимство, месье Призрак. И скромно надеюсь, что вы не откажете нам в помощи ещё раз.

— Я часто слышу то, что происходит наверху, — загадочно ответил тот. — Особенно в гримёрных.


	5. Овер-сюр-Уаз

Деревушка Овер-сюр-Уаз расположилась всего в семнадцати милях к северо-западу от Парижа, и утренний поезд быстро доставил нас на место.

Осень за городом ощущалась острее: листва на деревьях окрасилась жёлтым и красным, а синева неба приобрела особенно глубокий и пронзительный оттенок. За окном тянулись полосы пшеничных полей, колосья склонялись к самой земле под тяжестью наполнявшего их зерна. Наконец, впереди чётко вырисовался готический силуэт церкви, и через несколько минут поезд остановился.

Мы с Холмсом позавтракали в ресторанчике при местной гостинице. Конечно, её кухня вряд ли могла похвастаться деликатесами, которые предлагали в Париже (бог мой, неужели я превращаюсь в гурмана?), но еда была сытной, горячей и наполнила нас энергией. Завершая завтрак чашечкой чёрного кофе, я с интересом рассматривал картины, украшавшие стены ресторанчика. В основном это были пейзажи, вероятнее всего — окрестные. Холмс тоже внимательно изучал их, особое его внимание привлекла одна картина, изображавшая пшеничное поле, местами поросшее кустарником. За полем темнели деревья и тянулась синяя череда холмов. Я вновь вспомнил, что об этой деревушке говорили как о любимом пристанище художников. Действительно, красота здешних мест буквально требовала взяться за кисти и палитру. Я снова бросил искоса взгляд на Холмса и подумал, что его двоюродный дед Орас Верне пришёл бы в ужас от подобной манеры живописи.

Мистер Леф, хозяин гостиницы, охотно поведал, что картины ему достались на память от одного из художников, который провёл в Овер-сюр-Уаз некоторое время, гуляя по окрестностям и без конца рисуя. Здесь же он и умер, оставив после себя почти семь десятков разных картин. Никто их не купил, конечно, — мазня мазнёй, — но мистер Леф завесил ими стены.

— А не замечали ли вы, сударь, в последнее время здесь новых людей? — поинтересовался Холмс, заказывая вторую чашку кофе.

— Тут почти каждую неделю кто-то новый появляется, — фыркнул хозяин. — Бледный, голодный, с мольбертом.

— А без мольбертов? — улыбнулся мой друг.

К моему удивлению, мистер Леф призадумался.

— С пару месяцев назад… да, точно, сразу после смерти того бедняги, заглянули ко мне два молодчика и поинтересовались, где можно снять жильё. Конечно, я им посоветовал пару домов, но, похоже, они туда не дошли.

— Скорее всего, передумали и решили поехать в соседний городок, — пожал плечами Холмс, поднося к губам чашку с кофе.

— А вот и нет, месье! — довольно сказал мистер Леф. — Крутятся они здесь время от времени, а вчера жена моя встретила одного из той компании на просёлочной дороге.

Мы расплатились и вышли на улицу.

— Кажется, вы снова оказались правы, Холмс, — признал я. — Но хоть эта деревня и невелика, вдвоём мы её не обыщем, нужно телеграфировать в Париж инспектору Горону и попросить прислать сюда ещё людей.

— Для начала я бы всё-таки постарался справиться сам, — уклончиво сказал Холмс. — Давайте заглянем в бакалейную лавку, туда наверняка заходят все жители деревни.

Не успели мы дойти туда, как за спиной послышался цокот копыт, и знакомый голос окликнул нас по-английски. Изумившись, я повернулся и увидел запряжённую серой кобылой коляску, которой правил сам граф Филипп де Шаньи.

— Вот так встреча, господа! — воскликнул он. — Ни за что бы не подумал увидеть в здешних краях самого Шерлока Холмса и его знаменитого биографа доктора Уотсона. Что привело вас сюда?

— Расследование, — просто ответил Холмс. — Вы же сами наняли меня, и я выполняю свою работу. А могу ли я узнать, что привело в Овер-сюр-Уаз вашу светлость?

Граф удивлённо посмотрел на нас.

— Разве вы не знаете, что мне принадлежит часть здешних земель? — спросил он.

— Боюсь, что нет, — вежливо улыбнулся мой друг.

— В таком случае, эту оплошность немедленно следует исправить! — решительно произнес граф. — Я приглашаю вас и доктора Уотсона стать моими гостями. Нет-нет, я не приму отказа! Более того, если след убийцы бедняжки Анны привёл вас в мои владения, я обязан оказать вам любую посильную помощь, ведь я эти места знаю намного лучше.

Последний аргумент разбил своей безупречной логикой все наши возможные возражения, и через несколько мгновений мы с Холмсом уже сидели в коляске вместе с графом де Шаньи.

— Как занятно, — пробормотал он, выслушав то, что счёл возможным сообщить ему Холмс. — Некоторое время назад мой управляющий Жак Жильбер говорил, что слышал в лесах странный шум, похожий на выстрелы из пушек. Правда, Анатоль его высмеял, заявив, что браконьеры вряд ли станут охотиться с пушками на наших зайцев. Я не говорил вам, что имение Сен-При тоже неподалёку? Собственно, наши границы почти соприкасаются.

— Я бы хотел побеседовать с вашим управляющим, — сказал Холмс, опираясь обеими руками на набалдашник трости. — Возможно ли это?

— Безусловно, он должен сейчас быть в доме, — кивнул граф де Шаньи.

Вскоре деревенские улицы остались позади, и мы ехали по направлению к разноцветной роще. Справа ещё одна дорожка поднималась вверх — граф пояснил, что она ведёт на старинное кладбище, и выразил готовность стать нашим гидом, если мы захотим его осмотреть. Я с благодарностью отклонил это предложение.

Роща оказалась парком, окружающим большой красивый дом. На мой взгляд, он был построен не слишком давно, может, лет сто назад, и рядом с другими замками предместий Парижа казался новым и совсем скромным. По мощёной подъездной дорожке мы въехали во двор, и навстречу нам вышел барон де Сен-При.

— Филипп! — радостно воскликнул он. — Я уже думал, что не застану тебя сегодня. Да ты ещё и с гостями!

Мы обменялись приветствиями.

— Тебе следовало предупредить меня, что собираешься навестить! — граф отдал поводья конюху и велел позаботиться о лошади, а сам пригласил нас с Холмсом и своего друга барона следовать за ним.

Мы вошли в просторный вестибюль, откуда один коридор вёл прямо в кабинет, а другой — в большой бальный зал, за которым располагалась столовая. Филипп де Шаньи велел найти управляющего, а сам пригласил нас скоротать время в библиотеке, где нашлись удобные кресла, превосходный коньяк и сигары.

К чести прислуги дома де Шаньи, мы не успели даже пригубить коньяк второй раз, когда управляющий — крепкий пожилой человек с почти седой головой, загорелым от частого пребывания на солнце лицом и проницательными тёмными глазами — появился в дверях библиотеки, не решаясь, впрочем, войти.

Получив разрешение, он сделал общий поклон.

— Жильбер, эти господа хотят задать тебе несколько вопросов, — сказал граф. — Ответь на них с той же прямотой и честностью, как если бы их задавал я.

— Расскажите о том, что вы услышали в лесах на границе ваших земель, — попросил Холмс.

— Что-то странное, — ответил тот. У него был непривычный выговор, но говорил он неторопливо и чётко, словно роняя каждое слово полновесным зерном в землю, поэтому сложностей с пониманием у меня почти не возникало. — Около двух недель назад я был там с обходом и вдруг услышал сильный грохот. Удивившись, я решил узнать, что происходит, прошёл весь лес, не нашел ничего, что могло бы объяснить источник этого грохота.

— Насколько громким был этот звук? — уточнил Холмс. По его глазам я видел, как отчаянно ему не хватает сейчас любимой трубки.

— Пожалуй, не слишком громким. Даже приглушённым.

— Приглушённым из-за расстояния? — задумался Холмс. — Был ли в тот день ветер?

— Да, был, и довольно сильный.

— А ранее вы слышали что-то подобное в тех местах?

Жильбер задумался.

— Иногда, но куда тише. Возможно, это доносились искажённые ветром отзвуки охотничьих выстрелов, но я не придавал этому особого значения: в леса его светлости браконьеры не заглядывали. Но в тот раз больше всего это напоминало взрыв.

— Может, кто-то поблизости затеял смену ландшафта? — засмеялся барон де Сен-При, выпуская изо рта красивое кольцо табачного дыма.

Управляющий не принял шутки.

— Я вернулся и взял лошадь, чтобы объехать земли графа, — продолжил он. — Но — никаких признаков или следов взрыва. Вероятно, он произошёл намного дальше, за общинным лесом.

— Хммм, — пробормотал барон Анатоль. — Филипп, а что там?

— Раньше там тоже были наши владения, пока отец не уступил часть земель в пользу деревни, — ответил граф. — Я там уже лет десять не был.

— В прошлом году составляли карту, — подсказал Жильбер.

Граф экспрессивно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

— И в самом деле! — воскликнул он радостно. — Нужно срочно принести её сюда!

Карта нашлась в самой библиотеке, в одном из угловых шкафов, мы расстелили её на столе и все вместе приступили к изучению.

— Месье Жильбер, будьте так любезны указать, где вы находились в тот день, — велел Холмс.

Управляющий без лишних слов ткнул указательным пальцем.

— Не вспомните ли, какой был тогда ветер? — продолжил мой друг.

— Разумеется, помню! — спокойно и с достоинством ответил Жильбер. — Юго-восточный. Я был этому очень рад, потому что перед этим несколько дней стояла дождливая погода, а с юго-востока пришла ясная, что было нужно для хозяйственных работ.

— Значит, эхо донеслось, скорее всего… — палец Холмса скользнул по карте вниз и вправо, и упёрся в значок. — Что здесь находится? — спросил он.

— Когда-то была ферма Дюпона, — сказал управляющий. — Но она заброшена уже три года, с тех пор как старик помер, а его наследник выставил ферму на продажу. Но что-то покупателей так и не появилось. Местные говорят, это дурное место.

— Я бы хотел посетить это дурное место, — с шальной улыбкой сказал Холмс. — Я всегда ценил места с дурной славой — в них часто находятся ответы. Вы можете одолжить нам с Уотсоном пару лошадей или коляску? — обратился он к графу.

— Коляску — безусловно, — заверил его хозяин. — Более того, я отправляюсь с вами!

— И я тоже, — решительно сказал барон. — Если мистер Холмс считает, что в этих краях возможно найти следы убийцы, то дело чести — сопровождать вас.

На сборы понадобилось совсем немного времени, оба наших французских знакомца оказались бывалыми путешественниками. Я в очередной раз подумал о различиях наших наций. Безусловно, среди английских пэров встречаются настоящие авантюристы, но я с трудом представлял их готовыми лично исследовать заброшенную ферму среди полей, да ещё и с таким энтузиазмом.

Мы выехали вчетвером, править вызвался сам граф де Шаньи — кажется, он очень гордился своим умением ладить с лошадьми, хотя, по его словам, кавалеристов среди де Шаньи было мало, младшие сыновья традиционно строили военную карьеру на флоте, куда как раз готовился поступать его младший брат Рауль. С этим юношей мы не познакомились — он был намного младше Филиппа, учился и домой возвращался лишь на каникулы.

Дорога среди полей была широкой и ровной, и мы развлекались беседой. Из уважения к нам граф де Шаньи и барон де Сен-При предложили говорить по-английски, и должен отметить, оба они владели нашим языком просто превосходно. Граф ещё и великолепно знал итальянский, а барон — немецкий и русский (в беседе он упомянул, что прослужил пять лет в Санкт-Петербурге в составе посольства Франции). Что же касается Пруссии, её оба наших собеседника упоминали только в самом резком ключе — гордых галлов терзала горечь поражения в последней войне и потеря Эльзаса и Лотарингии, Франция мечтала о реванше.

Наконец, мы увидели впереди нашу цель, и даже с расстояния было понятно, что дом пришел в запустение.

Подъехав и ступив на землю, мы приступили к изучению этого места с дурной репутацией, сразу же поняв, что успели слишком поздно.

Не нужно было даже использовать знаменитый дедуктивный метод Холмса, чтобы заметить обилие следов — человеческих, лошадиных, колёс. Безусловно, здесь были люди, вне всякого сомнения, они покинули ферму за несколько часов до нашего прибытия. Может быть, нам следовало немедленно вернуться в дом графа де Шаньи, отправить телеграмму в Париж и вызвать в Овер-сюр-Уаз полицейские силы, предоставив им вести расследование дальше. Однако Холмс решил, что сначала он должен осмотреть ферму.

Внутри мы сразу поняли, что дом был обитаем довольно долгое время. Самые широкие трещины старательно закрыли штукатуркой, стены побелили заново, на кровати бросили приличные тюфяки и подушки. Нашлась и кухня, даже с остатками еды — по всему выходило, что обитатели покидали ферму в спешке.

Вчетвером мы стояли посреди пустого дома и негромко переговаривались, выдвигая различные догадки, когда моё внимание вдруг привлёк приглушенный стук, словно что-то неподалёку упало.

— Потише, будьте так любезны! — попросил я.

В наступившей тишине мы снова услышали этот звук, теперь гораздо отчётливее.

— Это снизу, — понял Холмс. — Здесь должен быть погреб.

И вновь сопровождающие нас французы, несмотря на своё высокое происхождение, с энтузиазмом бросились на поиски.

— Здесь! — позвал нас граф де Шаньи.

Я подумал, что граф сумел обнаружить его только благодаря везению — бывшие обитатели этого дома тщательно замаскировали люк, завалив его сверху разнообразным хламом. Освободив крышку, я потянул за кольцо, а Холмс встал с револьвером наготове.

Внизу было абсолютно тихо, а потом до нас донёсся еле слышный стон.

— Спускаемся, — велел Холмс.

— Подождите, — попросил барон и подал моему другу масляную лампу. — Её оставили на кухне, — ответил он на мой невысказанный вопрос.

Холмс первым ступил на деревянную ступеньку, я двинулся следом, отмечая мысленно, что это уже третий раз во Франции, когда нам приходится исследовать подвалы. Но вряд ли там нас могли ожидать тайные ходы и каменные коридоры. Что может храниться в погребе сельского дома?!

— Бог мой! — прошептал Холмс. — Уотсон, скорее сюда, здесь человек!

Мужчина скорчился у последней ступеньки лесенки, судя по позе, бедолага пытался подняться, но сил не хватило. Холмс присел на корточки поднял повыше лампу, чтобы я мог его осмотреть.

Смуглая кожа приобрела землистый оттенок, на лице выделились ссадины, в волосах запуталось множество комочков земли и соломинок. Ошибки быть не могло — перед нами доживал последние минуты своей жизни Поль Рене.

Я осторожно отогнул полу пиджака, а потом вытащил и поднял край сорочки. Крови, как и при убийстве Анны Покровской, было немного, и насколько я мог судить, ударили его тоже всего один раз, однако здесь убийца был неточен, поэтому, в отличие от балерины, молодой человек умер не сразу. Он отчаянно боролся, пробовал заткнуть рану, но я видел, что схватку со смертью он проиграл уже давно. Все врачебные усилия были тщетны. Я встретился взглядом с Холмсом и покачал головой.

Рене открыл глаза и попытался шевельнуться.

— Поль Рене, вы слышите меня? — спросил Холмс. — Закройте глаза, если слышите.

Умирающий послушно прикрыл веки, и снова открыл глаза.

— Вы знаете, кто вас ударил?

«Да».

— Вы можете назвать имя?

Его губы шевельнулись — даже это потребовало от него огромных усилий.

— Шш… Ан-на…

— Он говорит об Анне Покровской? — прошептал я.

Юноша всё еще пытался что-то выговорить, с трудом складывая ускользающие звуки в слова, но я не понимал его, и на этот раз даже не невнятность речи умирающего была тому виной. Язык, на котором он говорил, не был французским, а также, насколько я мог судить по звучанию, и не немецким, и не итальянским, и не испанским.

— Это по-русски, — тихо сказал барон де Сен-При. Мы с Холмсом не заметили, что он тоже спустился в подвал и встал рядом, глядя на нас сверху вниз.

— Нужно больше света, — сказал он. — Я видел в кухне ещё лампу.

— Попросите графа де Шаньи помочь, — отозвался Холмс. — Барон, ни я, ни мой друг Уотсон не знаем русского языка, вы единственный среди нас, кто может понять предсмертные слова этого юноши, и в них, возможно, кроется разгадка этого дела.

Де Сен-При кивнул и тоже присел рядом с нами, всматриваясь в лицо молодого человека. Тот закрыл глаза, но продолжал что-то бормотать. Барон нахмурился, сосредоточенно прислушиваясь.

— Увы, господа, — грустно сказал он. — Я ничего не могу разобрать. Он бредит в агонии и только зовёт Анну.

В этот миг Поль Рене собрался с силами, чтобы взглянуть нам в глаза, и очень ясно произнёс два слова — последние в своей жизни. Я осторожно закрыл глаза мертвецу.

— Покойся с миром, — пробормотал за нашими спинами граф де Шаньи.

— Вы разобрали, что он сказал? — спросил Холмс барона.

— Да. Он просил прощения, — кивнул де Сен-При.

Я заметил, что из внутреннего кармана пиджака Рене выглядывает краешек какой-то бумаги. Холмс взял его двумя пальцами и вытащил, подсвечивая себе лампой. Это оказалась фотографическая карточка, старая и довольно потёртая, вероятно оттого, что покойный Рене с ней не расставался. Но изображение можно было различить.

На карточке были двое: молодая светловолосая девушка в чёрном пальто с меховой оторочкой и такой же чёрной шляпке, и смуглый темноволосый юноша в чём-то вроде мундира. Девушка чуть улыбалась, юноша был подчёркнуто серьёзен. Я с первого взгляда узнал Анну Покровскую, а юношей был Поль Рене.

— Они и в самом деле были давно знакомы, — прошептал я.

— Вы же врач, дорогой Уотсон, — ответил Холмс. — Без сомнения, вы сразу должны были отринуть самые яркие черты внешности и сосредоточиться на деталях: эта линия подбородка, форма переносицы и скулы явно свидетельствуют о кровном родстве. Человек, известный нам как Поль Рене, — младший брат Анны Покровской. Звали его, разумеется, по-другому.

— Нужно вызвать полицию, — сказал граф де Шаньи.

— Я телеграфирую в Париж, — подхватил барон.

Мы обыскали тело Рене и нашли при нём, кроме старой фотографической карточки, ещё и потрепанную записную книжку — барон де Сен-При сначала внимательно изучил несколько страниц, потом бегло перелистал оставшиеся и со вздохом сказал, что записи зашифрованы, а это значит, разбирать их придётся другим специалистам. Между страничками, однако, мы нашли сложенный вдвое листок бумаги. Холмс извлёк его со всей осторожностью и развернул.

— Дорогая бумага превосходного качества, — констатировал он. — Взгляните, как она тонка, но края остались целыми, а сгиб почти не истерся. Судя по яркости цвета чернил и тонкости линий, и чернила, и перо также весьма дорогие. Почерк женский, писали, похоже, в спешке, не по-французски, кириллицей, и я делаю вывод, что писала Анна Покровская. К сожалению, пока не переведут текст, я мало чем смогу быть полезен.

— Позвольте мне, — сказал барон де Сен-При, и Холмс передал ему записку, а я подправил огонёк в лампе, чтобы барону было лучше видно.

— Здесь написано… — он сделал паузу, и начал читать, переводя на ходу. — «Павел, задуманное тобой неслыханно и чудовищно. За грех убийства невинных душ, многих из которых ты ещё недавно называл друзьями, ты не получишь прощения ни от Господа, ни от меня. Заклинаю тебя памятью наших родителей и моей любовью, отступись! Или же приходи и убей меня вместе с прочими — я не буду прятаться в безопасности. Верю, в твоём сердце не до конца умерло милосердие. Анна».

— Бог мой, что же за преступление они замышляли? — спросил я.

— Думаю, ответ на ваш вопрос — прямо здесь, — ответил Холмс и обвёл рукой окружающее нас помещение.

Погреб оказался намного больше, чем я себе представлял. У стен стояло несколько бочек, на стену были прибиты косые полки, в углу валялось несколько пустых корзин, часть из них — разорваны и сплющены, словно бы кто-то в ярости топтал их. В другом углу навалили сноп соломы, с одной стороны он осыпался, открывая блестящий глянцевый тёмный бок бутыли. У другой стены тянулся на всю её длину стол — точнее, несколько столов, поставленных вместе. А то, что находилось на них, живо заставило меня вспомнить наше с Холмсом знакомство в химической лаборатории: разнообразные колбы и мензурки, соединенные друг с другом стеклянными трубками и гибкими шлангами. Местами стояли и бузеновские горелки, сейчас пустые и тёмные. Стену над столом покрывали грязно-белые листы плотной бумаги или картона с начертанными формулами и какими-то пометками на непонятном мне языке.

Мой друг подошёл к столу и всмотрелся в эти надписи, подсвечивая себе лампой.

— Язык химических формул — универсален, — сказал он. — Здесь готовили взрывчатку.

— Позвольте мне взглянуть, — попросил барон.

— Неужели вы тоже химик? — спросил я.

— В данном случае я всего лишь переводчик, — пожал плечами он. — Здесь, — он ткнул пальцем, — заметки о процессах, в них я, правда, совершенно не разбираюсь. А вот здесь — описания механизмов. Они экспериментировали не только с веществами, но и со снарядами... — он помедлил. — Мистер Холмс, вам доводилось сталкиваться с террористами?

— Да, — ответил мой друг. — Мы в их логове, не так ли?

Барон кивнул и снова указал на стену.

— Их поспешное бегство могло случиться из-за угрозы разоблачения.

— Вчера мы преследовали Поля Рене в Париже, но ему удалось скрыться, — сказал я. — Он добрался сюда, у него случилась ссора с другими членами группы. Его смертельно ранили и, скорее всего, сочли мёртвым, бросили здесь тело, а сами бежали.

— Полиция перекроет все дороги, — кровожадно заявил граф де Шаньи. — Мерзавцев поймают и приговорят к смерти!

— Возможно, они ушли, потому что закончили свою работу здесь, — сказал Холмс. Он всё еще разглядывал схемы на стене. — Это формула мощной взрывчатки, а на полу в углу совсем свежее углубление — след от стоящей там емкости. Судя по величине этого следа — ёмкость достаточно объемная. Опасаюсь, господа, что взрывчатки, которую террористы увезли с собой, хватит, чтобы сравнять с землей целый дом и убить множество людей.

— Но как узнать, где их цель? — воскликнул я.

— Анна Покровская уже раскрыла её, — сказал Холмс. — Поистине, она была удивительной натурой, силой характера которой можно лишь восхищаться. В своей записке брату она говорит, что готова умереть вместе с множеством невинных душ и тех, кого Павел называл друзьями. Она имела в виду Гранд-Опера, где служила, и где её брат работал под чужим именем! Нам срочно нужно в Париж.


	6. Снова в подземелья

Барон Анатоль де Сен-При занимал важный пост в министерстве иностранных дел, о чём, подозреваю, Холмс знал уже давно. Помимо этого, среди друзей барона числились и многие другие правительственные чиновники, так что ко времени нашего возвращения в Париж полиция уже развернула целую операцию. Сидя в кабинете барона, я с некоторым удивлением наблюдал за тем, как он раздаёт приказы и принимает донесения.

— Найдите министра Констана, — приказал он, ознакомившись с очередным документом. — Он отбыл на Лионский вокзал, если понадобится — остановите поезд! Я беру на себя полную ответственность. Передайте ему на подпись этот приказ, а потом пускай он катится на все четыре стороны!

Наших находок на заброшенной ферме Дюпона хватило с лихвой, чтобы в деревне высадился настоящий десант полицейских сил. Я мысленно посочувствовал симпатичным жителям этой местности, в особенности — хозяину гостиницы, которому, вполне вероятно, придётся кормить полицейских бесплатно.

Записная книжка Поля Рене отправилась прямиком в руки к специалистам по шифрам, которые приступили к работе с похвальным рвением. Возможно, шифр был несложен, возможно, уже известен — прошло всего несколько часов до того, как с новой информацией из этой записной книжки в Париже и окрестностях начались обыски. Несколько человек взяли с поличным — им предстоял суд за терроризм, и я понимал, что правосудие не будет к ним милосердным. Однако напасть на след группы из Овер-сюр-Уаз полиции пока не удалось — убийцы словно растворились в воздухе.

Отдельный отряд направился в Гранд-Опера.

— А вот и вы, Уотсон! — ко мне заглянул Холмс, и я отметил его бодрый вид — похоже, наша прогулка за город пошла ему на пользу. — Господин барон де Сен-При собирается в Оперу, составим ему компанию?

— Вы считаете, нам стоит присоединиться к полиции? — задумался я.

— Я чувствую, что дело близится к завершению, — сказал Холмс, присаживаясь в кресло напротив меня. — И было бы символично вернуться туда, где оно началось.

К моему удивлению, барон сразу же согласился.

— Нам необходимо обследовать подвалы театра, — сказал он по пути. — Готов держать пари, что злоумышленники устроили там отдельный лагерь, откуда намеревались нанести удар.

— Вам понадобится много времени и людей, — заметил Холмс, проверяя свой револьвер.

— Если придётся, я брошу на поиски в подвалах всех полицейских Парижа! — решительно ответил барон. — К тому же, у нас есть козырь — в нашем семействе уже сто лет хранится весьма подробная карта подземных ходов вблизи Оперы.

— Ваши предки использовали их, чтобы избежать встречи с творением доктора Гильотена? — усмехнулся мой друг.

— И поэтому наш род процветает до сих пор, — кивнул барон. — Я лично позаботился о том, чтобы сделали хорошие копии этой карты и раздали полицейским.

Спектакль, разумеется, отменили, зрителям вновь вернули деньги, и господин Гайар причитал в своём кабинете о наступивших тяжёлых временах. По приказу полиции, все покинули театр. Далее доблестные служители порядка разделились: одни отправились на поиски тайных ходов, другие стали обыскивать само здание Гранд-Опера, третьи вели допросы среди работников, особенно тех, кто в прошлом приятельствовал с покойным Павлом Покровским. Холмс, конечно, поведал полиции о найденном ходе из гримуборной убитой балерины, но, как и предсказывал наш невежливый наниматель, коридор к зеркальной комнате они найти не сумели.

За кулисами Холмс вдруг придержал меня за плечо и, приложив палец к губам, увлёк в сторону, подальше от полицейских глаз. Мы оказались в тёмном коридоре, передвигаться по которому можно было разве что на ощупь, но Холмс уверенно пошёл вперёд, и мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за моим другом.

Коридор внезапно окончился, и я понял, что мы вышли в другой проход, шире, но тоже тёмный, мне приходилось изо всех сил напрягать зрение, чтобы рассмотреть хоть что-то.

— Посветите-ка мне, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс и сунул мне в руки коробок спичек.

Я послушно чиркнул, и тёплый огонёк разогнал темноту. Мы стояли перед запертой дверью, а Холмс, присев на корточки, ковырялся в замочной скважине одной из своих отмычек. Секунда — и замок щёлкнул. Холмс повернул ручку и толкнул дверь, которая послушно открылась.

Внутри я с трудом сдержался от возгласа удивления, поняв, что мы находимся в гримуборной Анны Покровской, на том самом месте, где всего два дня назад началось это расследование. Но как мы туда прошли? Хотя я вспомнил, как мисс Дааэ говорила на допросе, что хористки знают короткий путь за кулисами… разумеется, Холмс не мог не выведать его.

Отобрав у меня спички, Холмс нашёл рычаг, включающий в комнате освещение, а затем встал прямо перед высоким зеркалом и заговорил по-французски:

— Месье Призрак Оперы, я обращаюсь к вам за помощью. Во время нашей прошлой беседы вы говорили, что знаете обо всём, что происходит в театре, и я надеюсь, что вы услышите меня и сейчас.

Зеркала отражают звук, но это, как мне казалось, будто поглощало звучание голоса Холмса. Он замолчал, и на несколько минут в гримуборной воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Похоже, мистер Призрак не услышал нас, или не счёл нужным отвечать.

— Жаль, — очень тихо сказал Холмс по-английски и повернулся к выходу.

— Вы нашли убийцу Анны Покровской? — вдруг возник из ниоткуда мужской голос.

— Я думаю, что её убили из-за готовящегося в подвалах театра взрыва, — сказал мой друг.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос!

— Я пока не знаю имени её убийцы, — голос Холмса звучал спокойно. — Но я продолжаю расследование и приложу все усилия, чтобы его изобличить. Сейчас мне нужно временно заняться другим делом, и если вы поможете в нём, всё удастся разрешить намного быстрее. К тому же, это дело тесно связано с убийством мисс Покровской.

— Что вам нужно?

— Ваши знания оперных подвалов, — просто ответил Холмс. — Станьте нашим проводником и помогите найти преступников, которые готовят чудовищное убийство множества людей.

— Какое мне до них дело? — я не видел, но был готов поклясться, что Призрак Оперы равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Вам есть дело до театра! — отрезал Холмс.

На этот раз нам никто не ответил, и снова потянулись невыносимо долгие минуты ожидания. Наконец, в тишине раздалось друг за другом несколько щелчков, и зеркало пришло в движение, отходя в сторону и открывая стоящую за ним в проёме высокую чёрную фигуру.

— Помогите нам найти бомбу, — сказал Холмс.

 

…Мы шагали по кирпичным дорожкам вдоль канала, полного тёмной густой воды — с нашего последнего визита здесь не стало чище. Воздух был всё так же смраден, крысы по-прежнему плавали в чёрной воде и сновали по дорожкам. Правда, на этот раз полицейские довольно успешно их разгоняли.

Мы с Холмсом присоединились к одному из полицейских отрядов, всего их было четыре, и они обследовали подземелья в разных сторонах. Взрывы, саркастически отметил Холмс, лучше бы устраивать в нескольких местах, для верности — чтобы уж точно снести и опоры здания, и затопить всё внизу. Уничтожение Гранд Опера стало бы колоссальным ударом по правительству Франции. В руках у нас была карта, на которой Призрак Оперы отметил несколько дополнительных ответвлений и пустых камер, могущих послужить тайниками, соответствующие пометки были сделаны и для других отрядов. Барон де Сен-При только приподнял бровь, увидев эти правки, и не стал задавать вопросов.

Сам он шёл с нашим отрядом, демонстрируя поистине спартанское презрение к лишениям, переходя по скользким камням, а местами и вброд с аристократической надменностью. Волей или неволей, этот человек вызывал восхищение.

Бомбисты — как их назвал барон, используя термин из русского языка — обнаружились во втором по счёту убежище. Увы, они не вняли предложению сдаться без сопротивления и не соблазнились обещанием справедливого суда. Пытаясь обороняться, они открыли огонь, застрелив одного из полицейских и ранив ещё двоих, мы с Холмсом уцелели чудом. Вскоре всё было кончено, остались только начинённые смертоносной взрывчаткой снаряды и трупы.

— Скорее всего, кто-то из них убил балерину, — сказал я. — Ведь она была сестрой одного из них и, судя по той записке, узнала об их планах. Эти люди забывают о человечности, всё их существование подчинено одной идее, ради которой они готовы убивать и убивают — разве станет им преградой одна хрупкая девушка?

— Ваши слова звучат так, словно вы уже пишете очередной рассказ, Уотсон, — тихо ответил Холмс. Казалось, мёртвые бомбисты совсем не занимали его, он с интересом рассматривал бомбу.

Тела уже уносили.

— Мистер Холмс, мистер Уотсон, господа! — позвал нас барон де Сен-При. — Уж не собираетесь ли вы остаться здесь?

— О нет, — ответил Холмс. — Мой друг Уотсон запоминает здешнюю обстановку.

Де Сен-При понимающе кивнул.

— Только не упоминайте о моём участии в этом деле! — сказал он. — Боюсь, в моём семействе не одобрят подобных прогулок.

— Вы считаете, что об этом расследовании можно будет написать? — всерьёз заинтересовался я. Поскольку я уже знал, что дело де Брольи не должно получить огласки, моя писательская натура бунтовала при мысли, что придётся молчать и об этих приключениях. Неужели, вернувшись домой из Франции, я буду вправе поделиться только светскими заметками об Опере и поездке в деревню Овер-сюр-Уаз? Увиденные там картины показались мне любопытными, но очерки об искусстве — также не моя стезя.

Однако барон развеял мои сомнения.

— Об этом триумфе героической французской полиции и огромной услуге, оказанной России, будут писать все газеты. И хотя не мне решать, но вряд ли случится что-то дурное, если к этим событиям обратится и перо доктора Уотсона. Идёмте же, господа! Мы должны отметить эту победу!

Выбравшись на поверхность, мы узнали, что остальные отряды тоже обнаружили взрывчатку там, где предполагал Призрак Оперы — конечно, они и не подозревали о его участии, однако во всех случаях им не удалось взять террористов живыми — те сопротивлялись отчаянно, не оставив полиции выбора.

— Жаль, показательные суды над террористами всегда выглядят эффектнее, — заметил барон де Сен-При. — Я предлагаю нам поужинать у Максима.

Мы с Холмсом осмотрели свои костюмы и рассмеялись.

— Боюсь, что после визитов в подземелья наш внешний вид не подойдёт для ресторана, — пояснил я.

— Нет ничего проще, я велю доставить одежду сюда, — сказал барон.

После его ухода я присел в кресло и взглянул на Холмса: меня тревожило его поведение. Холмс опять вышагивал взад-вперед, а в его глазах отражалась та же напряженная работа мысли, что и всегда во время ведения расследования. Неужели это дело ещё не завершилось?

— Уотсон, — позвал он меня, наконец. — Вам ничего не показалось странным во время полицейской операции?

Я задумался.

— Мне раньше не доводилось принимать участие в аресте террористов на месте преступления.

— Ареста ведь не случилось, абсолютно все преступники убиты, — заметил Холмс. — И теперь они будут молчать вечно.

— О чём вы?

— Видите ли, Уотсон, — Холмс склонился и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, — бомба, которую мы нашли, не могла взорваться.

— Они не успели её доделать? — не понял я.

— О нет, она была готова. Просто с самого начала она была абсолютно безвредна. Это фальшивка, Уотсон!

— Но зачем террористам закладывать фальшивые бомбы? И почему тогда они столь отчаянно сопротивлялись аресту?

— Возможно, они просто не знали, что бомба фальшивая. Идёмте!

Он помчался по лестнице бегом, я с трудом нагнал его и приноровился к широкому быстрому шагу. Я уже подозревал, куда лежит наш путь, поэтом совершенно не удивился, увидев двери гримуборной мисс Покровской.

Холмс подошёл к зеркалу и отодвинул его в сторону.

— Месье Призрак Оперы! Мне нужен последний ваш ответ, чтобы сложить все детали головоломки.

Снова несколько минут тишины, пока не послышался звук шагов, и Призрак Оперы не возник перед нами.

— Вы оставались здесь всё время? — не сдержал я любопытства.

— Неважно. — Его прикрытое маской лицо обратилось к Холмсу. — Итак, вы пришли, чтобы назвать мне имя?

— Это будет зависеть от того, какой ответ я получу, — сказал мой друг. — Вы упоминали, что знаете русский язык. Скажите, как переводятся с русского вот эти слова… — тут он произнёс два слова, и я узнал их — то, что с трудом, сказал перед смертью Поль Рене.

Призрак Оперы пожал плечами.

— Это одно слово, которое вы почему-то произнесли по частям. Оно значит «предатель».

Холмс кивнул в знак благодарности, развернулся и бросился прочь из комнаты. Уже выбегая за ним, я подумал, что наш наниматель опять не дождался имени убийцы.

Барон де Сен-При, уже во фраке — ему понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок — ожидал внизу. Окинув нас взглядом с ног до головы, он поморщился.

— Право слово, господа, я рассчитывал, что вы уже готовы.

— Боюсь, что мы не сможем присоединиться к вам за ужином, барон, — сказал Холмс. — Не в моих обычаях ужинать с убийцами.

На лице де Сен-При не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Вы сошли с ума, мистер Холмс, — сказал он. — Однако, памятуя о вашей недавней болезни и напряжении последних дней, я не придаю особого значения вашим словам. В любом случае, вы оказали огромную услугу Франции и заслуживаете благодарности.

— А вы прекрасно знаете местную схему тайных ходов, — продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало, Холмс. — Ещё в подвалах я заметил, как уверенно вы там передвигались — ведь это был далеко не первый ваш визит туда? Занятно, что ваши прогулки пролегали именно по соседству с тайниками бомбистов. Держу пари, что вы знаете и выходы, ведущие в подземелья из Оперы, и те, которые ведут обратно?

Барон улыбнулся нам, и вдруг резко выбросил вперёд руку. На нас с Холмсом смотрело круглое дуло маленького револьвера — из тех, которые можно спрятать в рукаве.

— Не двигайтесь, господа, — мягко, с безупречным английским произношением сказал он, отступая.

Нас отделяли несколько шагов, но он продолжал держать нас под прицелом, и мы ничего не могли поделать. Вдруг он метнулся в сторону, дёрнул за какой-то рычаг, и под его ногами раскрылся люк в полу.

— За ним!

К сожалению, рычаг заклинило, а люк, пропустив преступника, сразу же закрылся над его головой.

— Погодите, Уотсон, — прошептал мой друг, нервно постукивая кончиками пальцев по стене. — Я, знаю, куда приведёт этот путь. И если не ошибаюсь, туда можно попасть через выход, которым мы выбирались из зеркальной комнаты.

…Барону де Сен-При не удалось уйти от Шерлока Холмса. Я подумал, что эта фраза должна хорошо смотреться в финале моего следующего рассказа. Мы спустились по лестнице и прошли очередной лабиринт, в конце которого нашли выход в канализацию. Барон шёл спокойным шагом, полагаясь на свои знания подземелий и уверенность в том, что Шерлок Холмс не последует за ним. Но он ошибался.

Холмс и Анатоль де Сен-При стояли лицом к лицу в одной из камер, сверху только что хлынул поток зловонной воды, но, на наше счастье, он был коротким, теперь превратившись в тонкую струйку. У каждого был револьвер, я тоже держал преступника под прицелом.

— Вы прошли тайным ходом, чтобы попасть в гримуборную Анны Покровской, — холодно произнёс Холмс. — Вы убили её и тем же ходом ушли, поэтому вас никто не видел. Я догадываюсь, что Анна Покровская, чей брат был известен под именем Поля Рене, узнала о вашей связи с готовящимся взрывом. Она упрашивала брата остановиться, возможно, он был готов это сделать из любви к сестре. Однако это не устраивало вас, поскольку согласно вашему плану, в подвалах Оперы должны были разместить бомбы, чтобы их вместе с террористами могла взять полиция. Вы приготовили из них чудесную жертву на заклание.

— Вы полностью оправдываете свою славу, мистер Холмс, — так же холодно отвечал барон де Сен-При. — Я хотел понять, сколько известно Анне, и оказалось, что слишком многое. Но неужели вы сочли этих негодяев невинными жертвами? Я вырвал их ядовитые зубы, но они собирались уничтожить и театр, и всех людей, находящихся в нём.

— Но сперва именно вы им эти зубы и дали, не так ли? — продолжил Холмс.

— Да, чёрт побери! — рявкнул барон, поднимая оружие выше. — Я собрал их, вдохновил и обучил, даже предоставил им возможность тренироваться на заброшенной ферме! Блюдо, прежде чем его подавать к столу, должно быть приготовлено с точным соблюдением рецептуры, хотя вряд ли вы, англичане, понимаете, что значит гурманство. И теперь это блюдо на столе прекраснейшей дамы по имени Россия! Нам нужна её сила, и Россия не сможет отказать — Франция продемонстрировала императору Александру, что является преданным другом.

— Как же вы отвратительны, — пробормотал я.

— Жалкая крыса! — вдруг прозвучал знакомый нам голос. Де Сен-При вздрогнул, не понимая, что происходит, и в тот же миг откуда-то сверху рухнула металлическая решётка, разделяя нас и барона.

Сверху, у водяного стока стоял Призрак Оперы. Затем он спрыгнул.

— Вы закончили своё расследование, месье Холмс! — громко сказал он. — Ваш гонорар будет ждать вас в гостинице.

С этими словами он обернулся к барону и снял с лица маску — мы не видели его лица, так как он встал спиной, но из уст преступника вырвался крик ужаса. Выстрел прогремел на всё подземелье, но Призрак Оперы даже не пошатнулся.

— Беда этих игрушек — всего один патрон, — сказал он, и мы увидели, как револьвер описал в воздухе дугу и упал в воду.

— Постойте! — Холмс подбежал к решётке и схватился за прутья. — Не делайте этого, месье Призрак! Убийцу следует передать в руки правосудия!

Призрак Оперы не ответил нам. Одной рукой он схватил барона де Сен-При за горло.

— Анна Покровская купила этот кинжал в подарок на именины брату, — размеренно зазвучал его голос. — Брат пришёл к ней в антракте, чтобы подарить цветы, как дарил их всегда. Он увидел, что его сестра мертва, выронил розы и бросился бежать. Позже я забрал оружие у полиции.

— Её брат мёртв, — сказал я.

— Я — правосудие, — произнёс Призрак Оперы, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. — Мне нет дела до политики, она осточертела мне много лет назад. Но Анатоль де Сен-При убил девушку, которая никогда никому не причиняла зла.

Его рука взлетела вверх, и в ней я скорее угадал, нежели различил зажатый стилет. Потом Призрак Оперы ударил барона де Сен-При — точно в грудь, и отбросил в сторону его тело, которое сразу же полностью погрузилось в грязную воду. И убийца снова надел свою маску.

— Уходите, — велел он. — Я открою заслонки, и сюда попадут потоки, которые смоют труп. Вы ничего не можете сделать.

Подтянувшись, он с лёгкостью поднялся вверх и исчез — как настоящий призрак.

 

**Послесловие доктора Уотсона**

_Мы с Холмсом чуть не заблудились на обратном пути и довольно долго блуждали в поисках выхода на поверхность. На сей раз он привёл нас не в Гранд-Опера, а в дом неподалёку от кафе «Голубка». Затем мы вернулись в гостиницу, шокировав своим внешним видом портье, а на следующий день отправились в Лондон. В номере Холмса ожидал конверт, в котором оказалась приличная сумма денег, двадцать тысяч франков. Холмс передал их детскому приюту._

_Вернувшись домой, я сразу приступил к своей врачебной практике, поскольку за время отсутствия собралось несколько случаев, требующих моего внимания. Через несколько дней меня навестил Холмс и попросил не предавать огласке и это дело. Я спросил, почему он не хочет, чтобы я поведал миру правду, но мой друг не ответил. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как уважать его желание._

_Три года назад Шерлок Холмс погиб в Швейцарии, забрав с собой в воды Рейхенбахского водопада чудовище в человеческом облике, профессора Мориарти. Всё это время я не вспоминал о нашем приключении в Париже, пока вчера на Бейкер-стрит не доставили странную посылку без обратного адреса. Внутри мы с миссис Хадсон нашли ноты неизвестной мне пьесы для скрипки с пометками на французском языке. Я не понимаю, что означает то послание, но впервые за три года моя память вернулась в подземелья Гранд-Опера._

_Я записал эту историю, хотя не уверен, увидит ли она свет. Сейчас Лондон взбудоражен очередной трагедией — убийством молодого Рональда Адэра._

_Дж. Уотсон  
... апреля 1894-го года_


End file.
